


Коктейль-бар

by AnkhesenpaatenRa



Series: Кричи [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, БДСМ, Инцест, Юмор, групповой секс, нецензурная лексика, твинцест, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhesenpaatenRa/pseuds/AnkhesenpaatenRa
Summary: После написания всех трех частей "Кричи" пришла в голову мысль отдохнуть. И написать стилизованную под эстетику известных барных коктейлей эротику. Никакой философии и психологии, просто чувственность, настроение, вкус и удовольствие.





	1. Пинаколада

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ром. Ананасовый сок. Кокосовый сироп. Немного льда.

Океанский прибой нежно ласкал песок. Во второй половине дня жаркое солнце медленно уползало на другую сторону острова, заставляя деревья ронять длинные тени на белоснежный песок пляжа.  
Легкий бриз гладил нагретую солнцем кожу, сдувая песчинки, мелкие-мелкие, словно пудра. Накупавшись в теплой, ласковой воде, братья вывалялись в песке по самые уши, теперь, высохнув на теплом ветру и солнце, песок ссыпался вниз, щекоча кожу дразнящими прикосновениями. Дуновение ветерка. Шелест листьев. Завораживающий шепот океана.  
Том медленно поднес ко рту бокал с трубочкой. Также как и воздух вокруг, коктейль пах ромом, теплой сладостью кокоса, пощипывающим нос остро-свежим ананасом. Такой сладкий, нежный, словно сдобренный солью океана немного горьковатый тропический запах. Том сделал глоток, наслаждаясь мягким вкусом, обволакивающим его язык, растекающимся по венам легким теплым покалыванием алкоголя, расслабляющим, и только лишь чуть пьянящим. Он полулежал на деревянном лежаке под соломенным зонтиком, хитро переплетя свои ноги и возложив левое колено на поясницу брата. Билл тихо спал, лежа на животе, убаюканный сладким шелестом воздуха и воды. Том задумчиво грыз трубочку из-под коктейля, и делал вид что думает.  
Честно говоря, он пытался. Но у него не получилось. Что-то странное было в самой атмосфере этого острова. Он вообще ни о чем не мог думать. Вся его умственная деятельность сходилась на банальной констатации факта того, что он видел. Он видел океан, и думал, «Океан». Смотрел на песок, и думал, «Песок». Он пытался думать о жизни, о работе, но это казалось так далеко, так нереально, он пытался думать о родных, но это лишь едва заметно шевелило что-то в самых темных глубинах его души, он пытался думать о Дэвиде, но не мог вспомнить его лица. Тому казалось, что все что происходило до того, до того времени, как они попали на этот маленький островок в океане, происходило вовсе не с ним. Левой коленке было тепло от родного бока, и Тому казалось, что, в сущности, ему ничего больше не нужно. Все что ему было дорого, все, что ему было нужно, было рядом. Том еще с полчаса сосредоточенно, но бессмысленно созерцал собственную коленку, досасывая коктейль, и чувствовал себя медленно оживающей безмозглой змеей, греющейся на солнце после долгой зимней спячки.  
Взгляд съехал в ложбинку поясницы брата. Плавки съехали вниз, и невольно давали возможность полюбоваться всей увлекательной географией задней части тела обладателя плавок, со всеми ее соблазнительными изгибами, подъемами и впадинками. Чем Том с удовольствием воспользовался. Даже убрал с поясницы Билла свою ногу, чтобы лучше было видно. Жизнерадостное сердце забилось быстрее, давая увесистый пинок мыслям, и указывая им отныне одно, вполне конкретное направление. Сколько Том себя помнил, он всегда питал необъяснимую слабость именно к этой части человеческого тела. Но даже он поразился интенсивности и резвости, с которыми туда ломанулись его внезапно очнувшиеся мысли.  
Билл, кажется, почувствовал, что он убрал свою коленку. Близнец не проснулся, но заерзал на месте, то ли в поисках утерянного контакта, то ли попросту устраиваясь поудобнее. Том замер на секунду, закусив сережку у себя в губе, боясь, что Билл перевернется, и лишит его так пришедшегося ему по сердцу развлечения. Да вот только волновался-то Том совершенно напрасно. Билл только лишь подложил руки под голову, поворачиваясь лицом к Тому. Он по-прежнему крепко спал. Глаза его были плотно закрыты, черные пряди волос раскинулись в беспорядке на его щеке. Однако, будто отвечая на шаловливые мыслишки Тома, изгиб подкопченной солнцем худощавой спины стал сильнее, отчетливее прорисовывая симпатичные ямочки на пояснице.  
Том облизнулся и осторожно возложил свою загорелую длань рядом с собственным неотвратимо начинающим наливаться кровью членом. Юноша меланхолично уставился в голубую морскую даль. Ощущение тепла руки сбоку лишь усилило чувствительность его члена, и еще минут пять Том обреченно размышлял о замкнутом круге процесса эрекции. Своей собственной эрекции.  
Каждый раз все происходило одинаково. Его член коварно вдруг начинал легкой щекоткой в яйцах упрашивать, чтобы его потрогали. Коснулись. Чем-нибудь. Ну, хотя бы чем-нибудь, ну что вам, жалко что ли? И я сразу успокоюсь. Всеми правдами и неправдами получив-таки желаемое – он успокаивался. На секунду. Замирал, и тут же начинал просить еще и еще, заодно своей наливающейся тяжестью и крепостью давая возбуждающие сигналы его ладони, и чтобы теперь уже они могли вместе бомбардировать мозг экстатическими сигналами, учащающими дыхание и заставляющими замирать сердце.  
Сейчас, как видно, происходило то же самое.  
Четко и ясно осознав неотвратимость полной эрекции и в этот раз, Том всерьез задумался над нелегкой дилеммой. Отдрочить самому или разбудить Билла. Обе альтернативы его не очень-то прельщали. Дрочить казалось по меньшей мере скучновато, а будить Билла – жалко. Он чувствовал, как близнец устал в последнее время. Они все устали, но Билл был ни жив ни мертв. В эти мучительные несколько минут человечность Тома боролась с увеличивающейся эрекцией, и сложно было предположить, что окажется сильнее.  
Том снова схватился за полупустой стакан с коктейлем, когда внезапно, его мозг посетила одна особо удачная на его взгляд идея. Он набрал коктейля в трубочку, затыкая один конец языком, второй, быстро, большим пальцем. Вытащил трубочку из стакана. В конце-концов, если он промажет, или брат ничего не заметит, ну значит, не судьба ему сегодня получить хороший секс до заката солнца. Значит, он пойдет, и хорошенько подружит со своей собственной рукой. Том убрал большой палец с трубочки и дунул. Холодные капли приземлились ровно на теплую голую спину Билла. А вот о том, что он, собственно, собирается делать с вопящим, матерящимся, опухшим со сна, взъерошенным и злым Биллом, честно говоря, заранее Том продумать не успел. Слишком уж он был восхищен своей собственной идеей и слишком уж боялся прыснуть от хохота, не доведя шутку до конца.  
\- Бля, какого хрена, Том? Что это?  
Том закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос и ласково ухватил Билла за лопатки и пониже спины обеими руками, придавливая обратно к лежаку.  
\- Сорьки, братик, - улыбчиво промурлыкал Том.  
Как обычно, под ласковым нажимом сильных знакомых рук, Билл не стал особенно долго сопротивляться, а когда вставший на колени на лежаке Том принялся губами собирать капли с его спины, и вовсе затих, сопя то ли несчастно, то ли сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях.  
Кожа была соленая до неимоверности. Океаническая соль смешивалась со вкусом кожи Билла, с остатками коктейля и скрипела на зубах белоснежными песчинками. Однако Том увлеченно вылизывал спину под ним, отвлекая радостно гудящий в такт движениям его языка член размышлениями о количестве соли и песка так или иначе вынужденно сожранного ими обоими за прошедшую неделю.  
Он чувствовал, что Билла разморило под ним, брат податливо размяк под его ртом, однако все-таки заставил себя сказать с опаской:  
\- Том, не надо больше, пожалуйста, сюда могут прийти…  
\- Кто? – заинтересовался Том, просовывая руку под пояс плавок сзади и заставляя Билла вздохнуть испуганно и возбужденно.  
\- Ну, этот…. – сказал Билл, с трудом подбирая слова, - как его….этот…ну, человек….  
\- Какой человек? – ехидно переспросил Том.  
\- Ну, он…коктейли приносит, - с усилием закончил свою мысль Билл. Том полулежал на нем теперь, нагло лапая его под тонкой тканью плавок и покусывая зубами плечо. Член Тома, радостно окрепший, празднуя свою внеочередную победу над разумом, очень вызывающе терся теперь о бок близнеца.  
\- Так даже лучше чем было во сне, - прошептал Билл.  
\- А что тебе снилось? – неожиданно ревниво спросил Том. Он убрал волосы за плечо Билла, со спины, чтобы они не закрывали от него его лицо, - М-м-м-м? Или лучше спросить, кто?  
Билл улыбнулся мечтательно. Пару минут испытывая терпение близнеца, и наслаждаясь ощущением того, что он его явно бесит.  
\- Мы занимались любовью, - мечтательно прошептал он.  
\- Мы?  
\- Мы.  
\- С тобой?  
\- Угу.  
\- Вдвоем? – ревностно уточнил Том.  
\- Да…  
\- И там тоже? – удовлетворился его ответом Том, - а что, что конкретно тебе снилось?  
Том мысленно возблагодарил Бога и все высшие силы, которые он знал, за то, что они дали им одни мозги на двоих. Порой, конечно, их на двоих не хватало, но с другой стороны, в некоторых случаях это оказывалось крайне полезно. В таких случаях как сейчас, например. Значит, он сидел тут, хотел Билла, а он в это время в своих снах… Том восторженно застонал и ободряюще чмокнул Билла в щеку.  
\- Ну, просто…так, просто снилось, что ты…любил меня, - Билл так мило и неожиданно засмущался, говоря о вещах, которые они делали едва ли не ежедневно, и уж точно еженощно. Тому захотелось демонически глумливо захохотать, но он испугался, что может обидеть Билла, а сами понимаете, в такой ситуации ему бы очень не хотелось получить сцену выяснения отношений вместо горячих любовных объятий.  
\- Я итак люблю тебя, - ответил он вполне себе гениально. И съехидничал, сам себе, и вряд ли Билл это понял, а если даже и понял, то на подобные слова еще никому в жизни не доводилось обижаться.  
\- Ты трахал меня, - пояснил Билл на всякий случай, заинтересовывая Тома ходом своих мыслей все больше и больше.  
\- Я трахал тебя, - задумчиво повторил Том, наслаждаясь как каждый звук этого божественно прекрасного слова отражается жаркими волнами во всем теле. Он ловчее забрался на Билла сверху и засунул руку ему в плавки спереди. Как и следовало ожидать, Билл был возбужден ничуть не меньше его самого, - М-м-м, какой у тебя был отличный сон, - сказал Том, - жалко я не видел.  
Рука его сомкнулась на возбужденном члене Билла, лишая его возможности нормально дышать, и заставляя выгнуться в пояснице потираясь об него. Шепот Тома был теперь едва слышен, он едва улавливался в горячем дыхании у самого уха Билла.  
\- Так как, ты говоришь, я тебя трахал?  
\- Том,…  
\- Что, Том?  
\- Том, ну не надо, а? – жалостливо проговорил Билл, - ему и вовсе не хотелось разговаривать. Ну не сейчас. Было же масса более интересных способов провести время!  
\- Ну, хватит строить из себя целку-невридимку, - мрачно сказал Том, между тем не переставая медленно но ритмично поддрачивать член Билла своей рукой, - уже даже до Йоста стало порой доходить, что его подло наебывают.  
Билл неожиданно громко хохотнул.  
Но после все-таки строго проговорил.  
\- Том, ну кончай хамить.  
\- Выбирай, убрать руку с хуя или хамить, - выдвинул свой жесткий ультиматум Том.  
\- Хами, лучше тогда… - Билл закусил губу.  
Том фыркнул в шею Биллу. Его всегда сильно забавляла непогрешимая принципиальность брата. Ему и правда хотелось сказать ему, что он его любит, потому что было так радостно и хорошо, но очень сильно хотелось хамить, поэтому Том решил, что Билл все и так поймет, он снова фыркнул, щекоча губами шею Билла, заставляя его отчаянно и счастливо улыбнуться.  
\- В рот или в попку? – прошептал Том едва слышно, заставляя Билла громко застонать.  
\- Том…  
\- Как. Я. Тебя. Имел? – четко выговаривая каждое слово уточнил Том.  
\- ЧЕРТ! – внезапно подскочили оба. Как и предсказывал Билл, в самый неподходящий момент, откуда ни возьмись, появился молодой человек, который, носил коктейли. Очевидно, чтобы убрать посуду.  
Том поднялся с Билла медленно, как сомнамбула, дрожа ногами и руками и кусая пересохшие губы. Сердце забивалось от страха и возбуждения. Он наблюдал за тем, как так же медленно и ошарашено с лежака поднимается Билл. Он едва успел подхватить Билла, потому что его натурально качнуло на него.  
Билл потрясенно облизываясь смотрел на официанта, который стараясь не смотреть в их сторону, делая вид, что ничего не заметил, собирал на поднос стаканы. Том схватил одно полотенце с лежака, перекидывая себе через плечо, чтобы нависая плотными складками оно конспирировало его массивнейший стояк. Билл, слегка очнувшись, было, тоже потянулся за полотенцем, но Том оказался резвее. Он выхватил его первым, ловко свернул его жгутом и наотмашь стеганул им Билла по заднице, хохотнув от встречи с глазами раненного зайчонка:  
\- В номер ша-агом а-а-арш! – командным голосом приказал старший.  
\- Извините, сэр! – Билл внезапно окликнул по-английски проходящего мимо молодого официанта. Тот остановился. Билл смутил его донельзя, внезапно подскочив к нему вплотную, схватив за рукав белой рубашки. Черт, не знаю, о чем он там подумал себе, но парень натурально покраснел. Интересно, что он собрался делать с несчастным официантом, подумал Том, и, подскочил к близнецу поближе. Когда Билл схватил с подноса официанта стакан с полурастаявшим льдом, глаза черноволосого сверкнули дурным блеском, Том понял, что это дурной знак. Другой рукой Билл схватил Тома за резинку плавок спереди, Том уже понял что он задумал, но еще не успел сообразить что ему делать. Все что он успел это заорать протяжно и матерно:  
\- Бля-а-адьсу-у-укаебаныйвротятебянахуй прибью!  
Том подумал, что хорошо, что официант не говорил по-немецки, ему стало бы неудобно. Обжигающий холод льда чуть не заставил его глаза вылезти из орбит.  
\- Гы, - сказал Билл, - Благодарю вас от всей души, сэр, - он поставил стакан обратно на поднос официанту и мило ему улыбнулся.  
\- Отомстил, да? – прошипел Том, официант, скрывая ухмылку, отправился к отелю, Билл отправился следом, благоразумно не отступая от парня больше чем на шаг, тем самым отрезая у Тома все возможности сделать ему какую-то гадость.  
\- Да! – сладострастно прошептал Билл.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Да-а-а! – еще сладострастнее.  
\- Ты больной урод!  
\- От больного урода слышу.  
\- Как у тя рука-то поднялась только? Льдом на хуй?! – возмутился Том, - ты вообще мужик или что?  
\- Лед, кстати, говорят, тонизирует, - промурлыкал Билл.  
\- Я тебя щас протонизирую тут, - пообещал Том, - ты у меня не то что сесть, ты у меня ноги вместе сдвинуть не сможешь.  
\- Уже боюсь, - закусив большой палец зубами, нагло сказал Билл.  
\- Отойди от официанта…  
\- Чо?  
\- Отойди от человека, я сказал, и встреться со мной лицом к лицу!  
\- Нашел дурака, - хихикнул Билл.  
\- Трус.  
\- Я не трус, я просто благоразумный.  
\- У меня теперь в плавках все липкое.  
\- Том, твоя физиология - не моя проблема, - заржал Билл.  
Том взвыл. Вот хамло, а?  
\- Я, между прочим, слизал! – обиженно вспомнил Том.  
Билл повернулся к нему, в глазах его мгновенно мелькнуло что-то мечтательное. Он облизал губы, задумчиво закатив глаза. Кажется, он нашел эту мысль по меньшей мере интересной.  
\- Я тебе с него тоже слижу, - сказал Билл каким-то совсем другим тоном, заставляя Тома покраснеть и подавиться словами, забывая все свое возмущение. Таким тоном, певучим, нежным, он говорил порой, на концертах, никто ни черта не понимал, но все визжали. Его голос буквально ласково и нежно трахал его уши - Оближу весь. Со всех сторон. Головку и весь ствол, по венам, вниз и вверх,…яйца тоже оближу, на всякий случай, вдруг попало… Я все еще надеюсь, этот пидор в рубашечке не понимает по-немецки, Том…. – официант даже не дернулся, что давало обоим надежду на то, что Билл все-таки был прав, и Билл продолжал - Том, я отсосу тебе так, как тебе больше всего нравится. Глубоко в горло и носом в лобок. Отсосу и проглочу. Том, помнишь, тебе мама говорила, что когда ты так открываешь рот и пускаешь слюни вбок, ты похож на имбецила?  
Голос Билла ничуть не изменил интонацию, потому до Тома не сразу доперло что именно он ему сейчас сказал. Только спустя пару минут. Том закрыл рот, глаза его почернели и сузились, ставши похожи на монгольские.  
\- Вот, блядь, а человек-то ушел… - обреченно констатировал факт Билл, все так же задумчиво грызя большой палец зубами. Том буквально взвыл сиреной. Иначе тот ультразвук, который он издал описать невозможно. Биллу стало страшно.  
До дверей своего бунгало они донеслись в одну секунду. Том и не знал, что Билл может так быстро бегать.  
Том настиг его у самой двери. И сопротивляться было решительно бесполезно. Он втолкнул Билла вовнутрь. Осознавая злость спровоцированного во всех смыслах им Тома, Билл лишь уступал его яростному натиску, атаке бедер и зубов, губ и рук, отчаянно хватаясь за голую, пахнущую солнцем кожу брата, чтобы не упасть под его исступленными ласками. Он не сопротивлялся. Да ему и не надо было сопротивляться, чтобы разозлить сильнее. Тома бесила даже сама его невероятная податливость теперь. Бесила, потому что он переставал себя контролировать. Ему хотелось сжать, смять собой брата, оставить отметину от сильных пальцев или зубов. Там где видно, чтобы было видно, что его. Чтобы причинить ему боль, чтобы почувствовать ее самому, чтобы почувствовать хотя бы что-то сквозь долбящийся жар в его голове и теле, сквозь сумасшедшие мысли и заполоняющий глаза туман.  
Билл, однако и в этой нелегкой ситуации исхитрился сунуть руку брату в трусы, грубовато сжимая в кулаке стоящий теперь почти вертикально томовский хуй с мокрой красной головкой. Они оба уставились как зачарованные на кулак Билла вокруг члена Тома. Время будто бы остановилась. Было только головокружение, тяжелое хриплое дыхание, их невероятная близость, голова к голове. Горячим лбом в горячий лоб, глядя вниз и толком не понимая кто кого и за что схватил, просто получая кайф от открывшейся картины.  
\- Красивый какой, - неожиданно проговорил Билл, поддернув его разок и мягко проведя большим пальцем по гладкой розовой головке, Том глухо застонал, ох, да, теперь он четче понял кто кого и за что схватил - Том, выеби меня им.  
\- Трусы снимай, - мучительно сцепив зубы ответил Том.  
Он отцепил руку Билла от собственного члена. Он не стал уточнять для ясности сколько раз он в мыслях уже и как именно это сделал. Билл был так очаровательно серьезен, когда беспрекословно подчинился ему. В другой ситуации, Том бы оценил, но сейчас ему было не до того. Слова Билла раскаленным железом до острой боли прожгли его мозг. Он развернул голого брата спиной к себе, тупо мордой в стену, цепляясь руками за гладкое тело, с силой, словно втирая свои ладони с тонкими, ухоженными пальцами в него сверху вниз. Билл изогнулся, уперевшись задницей прямо ему в хуй.  
Они не целовались, не облизывали тел и губ друг друга, не шептали ласковых слов. Они молчали, стоя, тесно вжавшись друг в друга, обреченно уставившись в песочную штукатурку стены, чувствуя, как разрывает их тела изнутри от невыразимой грубоватой нежности. Той, которую они не могли бы выразить вовне, даже если бы и хотели, настолько она была интимной. Настолько она была их. Только их.  
Билл запрокинул голову назад, откинувшись на его плечо. Забавно, минуту назад Том думал, что брат просто не сможет физически прижаться к нему еще ближе. Оказалось смог. Том зажмурил глаза, стараясь справиться с собой, не позволить волне этой нежности захлестнуть его с головой, разрушив предыдущие планы. Он погладил Билла еще, осторожно провел по шее вверх. Билл забросил руку наверх, схватил его за волосы и грубо воткнул носом в нежное пространство между шеей и плечом. Том подумал, что после таких перегрузок и перепадов давления в собственном теле, он вполне сможет попробоваться в космонавты. Знакомый запах кожи, солнца, кокосовый от крема для загара, соленый, Том впился губами, засасывая основание шеи Билла, заставляя его застонать восторженно и хрипловато.  
\- Том не…  
Поздно, он уже это сделал. Том прикрыл рот Биллу рукой, с громким чмоканьем отсосавшись от нежной шеи кожи. Билл схватил зубами его палец, побуждая Тома не только теперь яростно тереться об него всем своим телом, в спущенных цветастых плавках, но и трахать его пальцами в рот, одуревая от ощущения горячих губ и эротического транса в котором находились они оба. Том не шутил, он был уверен, не зря эти острова считаются лучшим местом для парочек, тут явно что-то было разлито в воздухе. Они и думать-то больше ни о чем не могли.  
Горячее голое тело брата, который нагло и возбужденно терся об него в ответ, он обхватил поперек свободной рукой. Билл сосал его пальцы, дразня так, как только возможно, пробуя его, беря на слабо. Все это думал Том, лихорадочно понимая, что он едва ли в состоянии прекратить это сам. Отпустить Билла от себя, лишиться его тела рядом, его губ, его запаха, перестать его ощущать всем своим телом, кончиками пальцев, чертовым пульсирующим членом.  
Том внезапно, зарычав оттолкнул Билла от себя. У него не сразу получилось, не сразу и с большим усилием, потому что Билл, кажется, этого вовсе и не хотел. Однако пульсирующая головка его члена и сводящие с ума своим жаром волны, рождающиеся где-то в яйцах и стремительными потоками неудовлетворенной страсти пронзающие его тело, были готовы выплеснуться наружу от простого объятия или соприкосновения близнецов, так что ему пришлось.  
Том грубовато втолкнул Билла в ванную комнату, запутавшись по ходу дела в собственных трусах, и пару раз об них споткнувшись, один раз пытаясь снять, второй раз, рванув в ванну за Биллом, забыв что не стащил с одной ноги. Том включил воду. То ли он собирался смыть эту чертову соль, то ли что-то еще хотел, никто из них никогда этого так и не узнал. Билл встал перед ним на колени, прогнувшись навстречу, предлагая себя. Том не думая долго, просто толкнул его ниже и вперед, заставляя опереться о широкий край ванны. Время и силы для предварительных ласк у них обоих, казалось, давно закончились.  
Однако, Том нашел в себе силы подразнить Билла как следует. Он прекрасно видел, как у него стоит, прекрасно чувствовал сумасшедшее возбуждение брата, делавшее его таким тихим и податливым. Таким покорным каждому движению, каждой ласке, черт, ну как можно было этим не воспользоваться. Том сунул член прямо между его ног, поглаживая, дразня, по мошонке вверх, к заднице, потираясь медленно, словно нехотя, лениво скользя вверх и вниз, пока Билл не начал всхлипывать под ним, подрагивая конвульсивно, когда нахальная головка его члена медленно и чуть нажимая задевала его дырку. Билл уже даже не просил его ни о чем, даже уже не пытался податься назад, чтобы усилить их контакт, у него слишком дрожали колени, он был явно перевозбужден, и Том не питал иллюзий, что у него это сможет продлиться долго. Он гладил его еще и еще, пока Билл не вскрикнул что-то, хватаясь руками за бортики ванны, напрягшиеся мышцы спины не сказали Тому, что бороться тут бесполезно, а делать что-то надо.  
Том выдохнул, закусил собственную руку зубами, он никак не мог привыкнуть, что здесь не было соседей, и можно было кричать, если это было надо, а, блядь, ему было надо. И он это сделал, ловко засадив свой член по самые яйца в брата, хватая его, орущего вместе с ним, за плечи, обжегшись жадной страстью, и жаром и теснотой. Он едва ли успел дернуться в нем, лихорадочно, пару раз, когда Билл неизвестно зачем сообщил ему, что он больше не может, а то Том сам этого не знал! И мучительно вцепившись тонкой рукой в руку Тома кончил так и не прикоснувшись еще за сегодня к себе.  
Том, однако не собирался отпускать его сегодня от себя так просто. Он тупо продолжал трахать Билла задумчиво и цинично, откуда только силы брались, непонятно, очевидно только лишь из чувства противоречия! Он шлепнул пару раз Билла по заднице, смачно, объяснив походу возмущенному таким обращением любовнику, что таким образом способствует приливу крови к наиболее интересующим его в данный момент местам. Билл на некоторое время замолчал. То ли обиделся, то ли начал вновь всерьез заинтересовываться процессом. Не так важно, подумал Том. Нет, ну, то есть, важно, конечно, но ему сейчас так кайфово было его драть. Билла, стоящего раком, в ванной перед ним, просто тупо, драть, накачивать ему, засаживать по самые помидоры, жизнерадостно и ритмично, раздвигая руками себе его шире, наслаждаясь открывающимся видом собственного жадного напряженного толстого хуя, сладостно растягивающего порозовевшую от непрекращающегося трения попку Билла.  
\- А, черт,…я так люблю тебя ебать, - проговорил Том, чуть задыхаясь, - мне нравится….сам….процесс…. – с каждым словом он вынимал свой член из Билла почти полностью, потом засаживал снова, - чисто…морально, и…и….и….эсте-ти-чес-ки….  
\- Бля, Том, жжошь,... сцуко… – сказал Билл, закусывая руку зубами, не понимая, отчего его больше прет теперь, от смеха над Томовскими рассуждениями или от вновь разгорающегося возбуждения от его размеренных но настойчивых движений в нем. В любом случае, он чувствовал как по его телу постепенно разливаются волны абсолютного экстаза. Ему просто было очень хорошо сейчас.  
\- Подмахивай, давай, - мрачно сказал Том, скрывая собственную обескураженность от того, что Билл, как видно не оценил красоты его философии, - получишь больше удовольствия!  
Билл, сцепив зубы, последовал рекомендации брата, вскоре поняв, что он оказался прав, и вскоре вновь потерявшись в жарком ритме, лишающем его способности дышать.  
Однако до завершения акта в этот раз было очень далеко, это Том понял потом. Спустя минут пять после того, как они кончили. Лежа на краю ванны. Опираясь на локти и вольготно развалившись на керамической плитке, выстилающей эту сторону ванной комнаты и объдиняющую саму ванну со стеной, от бортика к окну, в монументальную композицию, имитируя то, что ванна выдолблена в полу, просто выше уровнем.  
Том лежал на светлой теплой плитке, опустив ноги в огромную ванну, широко распялив острые коленки в разные стороны и лениво поглядывая в невысокое окно, слева. Поглядывал, стараясь не сосредотачиваться особенно на своих восторженных ощущениях, которые в нем вызывал его горячо и страстно любимый прекрасный, и, блядь, охуенно сексуальный придурок-брат, стоящий на коленях у него между ног, посильно возвращая брату любезность и внимание, оказанные чуть раньше вечером. Том всегда считал всегда считал минет после секса гораздо более воодушевляющим времяпрепровождением чем до. Просто по определению. Он хотел поделиться своими мыслями с Биллом, но увидев мельком его хамоватую рожу и оценивающе-ехидные маслины миндалевидных глаз, подумал, что много чести. Он итак знает, ЧТО он делает.  
Том незаметно для себя стал задерживать дыхание и постанывать, чувствуя возбужденной кожей члена губы Билла, щекочущий его пирсингом язык, чувствуя, как наманикюренная и такая знакомая ручка поддрачивает его снизу, навстречу своему рту. Билл сосал ему довольно лениво теперь, надо сказать. Том получал свою долю удовольствия, наблюдая за ласковыми и такими как казалось, покорными движениями брата, видимо тому способствовала его коленопреклоненная поза. Однако он начал замечать, что Билл, поняв его повышенный интерес, внезапно изменил тактику. Член Тома, между тем, уже кончивший сегодня раз, настойчиво требовал к себе повышенного внимания, и Том, недолго думая, схватил Билла за волосы и нагло уткнул носом в собственный пах, демонстративно намекая на то обращение, что он хотел бы сейчас получить. Блядь, а ведь давно мечтал так сделать, - подумал он, сжимая влажные шелковистые черно-белые пряди в кулаке. Билл особенно не сопротивлялся, ответив на новую сексуальную агрессию брата адекватно, засосав его сильнее, глубже беря в себя стоящий и вибрирующий от удовольствия его хуй. Билл заставил Тома кончить снова, ему в рот.  
Билл не выпускал его изо рта еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь смягчающимся с посторгазмическими конвульсиями томовским членом. Облизывая с него сперму, которая не попала ему в рот, в процессе бурного Томовского оргазма. Старший, с дредами, довольно грубо ляпнул что-то вроде того, что, ну и как, не насосалась еще, сучка? Ляпнул, только лишь для того, чтобы не броситься сейчас же благодарно расцеловывать до самых пяток своего обожаемого Билла. Ему самому нужен был нашатырь, чтобы прийти в себя, потому и ляпнул.  
Билл, что странно, даже не обиделся на него.  
Если бы Том соображал сегодня весь день лучше, он бы не стал бы этого делать, но звезды явно передвинули все дары фортуны на десять минут назад, и теперь ничего вернуть обратно было нельзя.  
Билл встал.  
Том посмотрел прямо перед собой, и понял всю глубину и двойственность смысла этой фразы. То, что Билл делал с ним до того, как и следовало ожидать сильно возбудило его. Он подхватил ноги Тома под коленки обеими руками и с неожиданной для любого человека, который знал его только со стороны силой, завалил его назад, на спину, забрасывая одну ногу себе на поясницу.  
Том довольно ясно представил себе, что произойдет сейчас.  
\- Билл, что ты делаешь? – зачем-то обреченно спросил он.  
\- А ты сам-то как думаешь? – глумливо спросил Билл, пристраивая головку своего не такого уж и маленького, как любил теоретически размышлять вслух Том, члена к его заду.  
\- Просить бесполезно? – грустно, на всякий случай спросил Том.  
\- Абсолютно, - серьезно кивнул Билл, - но если хочешь, можешь и посопротивляться. Меня это заводит, - спустя полминуты добавил Билл, его брови сошлись на переносице в долгих размышлениях на эту тему.  
Том зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как член Билла насаживает его на себя, слава богу, его милый братик наскреб в себе остатки человеколюбия и смазал свой хуй, прежде чем насадить его несчастный зад на себя.  
\- Ох, бля, - сказал Том, чувствуя движения члена Билла внутри, задыхаясь, - ох, бля….ох, бля…  
Его зад практически висел в воздухе, ноги Билл держал руками, трахая Тома, потом, позволил бедрам Тома медленно опуститься вниз, опереться на его собственное бедро, которое он подсунул под него, согнув ногу в колене, себе в помощь. Это было так гнусно и цинично, возбуждающе и охуительно, что Том даже взбодрился.  
\- Все…. – он с шумом выдохнул воздух… - все-таки, аааа....- он застонал, о, черт, а Билл знал, как сделать ему приятно, - стоило бы, наверное…подрочить, лучше, - сказал Том, чувствуя всполохи возбуждения от мысли о том, что Билле его ебет сейчас, от сильных толчков его члена внутри, убыстряющихся так же, как и его короткие вздохи.  
Билл в принципе понял к чему он клонит. Он внезапно вытащил из него свой член, заставив заорать,  
\- ВЕРНИ!  
\- Так давай, дрочи, - немного задыхаясь ободряюще кивнул ему возбужденный Билл, вставляя ему снова, разом на всю длину, - кто же тебе запрещает-то?

 


	2. Лонг-Айленд Айс Ти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ром, Водка, Текила, Джин, Куантро, - по 2 части, лимонный сок, кола – 1 часть, лед.

За окном стоял зимний день. Было дождливо, мрачно, серо. Не поймешь, то ли ночь, то ли день. В переговорной было светло. Третья лампочка слева перегорела и настойчиво мигала. Надо бы позвать техника ее заменить. Обычное совещание в обычный рабочий день. Бензнер и Рот вышли перекурить. Хоффман подошел к окну, задумчиво потирая поясницу под пиджаком, зевнул и уставился в окно.   
Йост растянулся в кожаном кресле, откинувшись назад, потер усталые, словно засыпанные песком глаза и придвинул к себе поближе телефон. Он нажал кнопку громкой связи, чтобы не тянуться за трубкой, подождал, несколько невыносимо долгих гудков. Спустя довольно долгое время, когда Дэвид уже хотел было положить трубку, ему ответил мрачный, заспанный и совсем нерасположенный к общению голос.   
\- Алё-о? - прохрипели ему, сходу нелюбезно и нечеловеколюбиво.   
\- Алло? Билл, привет.   
\- Хули надо? – вообще Билл обычно так ему не отвечал. Йост решил, что ему послышалось. Или Билл перегрелся на солнышке и его не узнал. В любом случае, он старался сначала предположить о человеке что-то хорошее, прежде чем злиться.   
Хоффман коротко и сдавлено заржал стоя у окна и не оборачиваясь.   
\- Билл, у меня к тебе важный вопрос, - сказал Йост, а Хоффман встрепенулся, искоса глядя в его сторону, - Мы сегодня обсуждали пару записей, которые мы сделали, так вот, мне нужно узнать твое мнение по поводу…   
\- Я, кстати, не Билл, - просипели ему в ответ, - я Том.   
Видимо, это бывало часто, Йост просто замолчал и терпеливо сказал.   
\- Том, позови, пожалуйста, Билла.   
Собеседник некоторое время озадаченно молчал, и соображал что делать.   
\- Том? – переспросил Йост, озадаченно приподняв бровь, - Билла позови?   
Том прочистил горло, и озадаченно сказал.   
\- Я не могу.   
\- Почему? – спросил Йост.   
\- Ну…не….не могу, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Том.   
\- Где он? – настороженно спросил Йост, - он далеко?   
\- А….не…недалеко, нет, - сказал Том, и искренне посчитал это ответом.   
\- Блядь, - непедагогично выругался Йост, - Том, не тормози, мне срочно надо!   
\- Мне тоже, - почему-то ответил Том. И странно хихикнул, - надо.   
Хоффман озадаченно потер рукой надранный затупившейся бритвой подбородок, скрывая ухмылку. Он все с большим интересом смотрел на Йоста. Йост испуганно переглянулся с ним и наклонился к телефону ближе. Психическое состояние Тома начало его пугать.   
\- Пусть Билл возьмет трубку, Том, - нарочито спокойным голосом сказал Дэвид.   
\- Ну, строго говоря, он не сможет сейчас взять трубку, - хихикнул Том.   
\- Почему он не может взять трубку, Том? – так же измученно и невротически терпеливо словно заправский психотерапевт повторил Дэвид.   
\- У него руки связаны.   
Йост едва не уронил нижнюю челюсть на стол. Хоффман тоже, мгновенно подскочив ближе и обхватив кресло Йоста обеими руками.   
\- ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? – в один голос рявкнули они.   
\- Ты там по громкой связи что ли разговариваешь? – подозрительно сказал Том, - не надо. Возьми лучше трубку.   
\- Том, что произошло, что стряслось, Том?! Ты можешь говорить? Вы одни? ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? Кто это сделал?   
\- Йа-аа, - медленно протянул Том, удивленный напором Йоста, - я.   
\- Почему ты его связал?   
\- Потому что у меня получилось это сделать, - сказал Том.   
\- Что получилось сделать?   
\- Его связать.   
\- Том, ты здоров?   
\- Да, спасибо, Дэвид. А ты как? Не болеешь?   
Йост тихо выругался себе под нос. Том не разобрал конкретных эпитетов, но в принципе, ход мыслей старшего товарища он понял.   
\- Я его к кровати привязал, понимаешь? – доверительно сообщил трубке он. Хоффман, кажется, догадался в чем дело, потому что он снова прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы сдержать смешок.   
\- Ну…отвяжи, что ли… - озадаченно сказал Йост, - на пару минут.   
\- Не могу, - сказал Том.   
\- Почему? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Вырвется и убежит. Где я его потом ловить буду?   
\- Том, а зачем ты привязал Билла к кровати? – все еще так же озадаченно спросил Дэвид, Хоффман беззвучно смеясь, пошел налить себе воды.   
\- Йост, ну детский сад, ей-богу, - возмущенно сказал Том, - зачем- зачем… Билл, заткнись, я не разрешал тебе говорить.   
Видимо, он закрыл Биллу рот рукой, потому что в трубке послышалось далекое прокуренное сдавленное мяу. Или что-то вроде. Потом Том замолчал на некоторое время, и в трубку слышалось только странное сопение и не менее странные чмокающие звуки. Человек даже с меньшим количеством воображения чем Йост сразу бы распознал поцелуи, но даже и этот человек вряд ли бы смог по столь куцей информации представить картину как она была, разом.   
Представить. За много сотен километров от зимнего Гамбурга, большую золотистую спальню в которую несмотря на полузакрытые закрытые жалюзи все равно проникал яркий солнечный свет, шум океана и теплый ветер из открытого окна. Два загорелых, гладких, полностью обнаженных тела на белоснежных простынях. Обнаженных, если не считать толстой серебряной цепочки, обвившей шею того, кто лежал снизу, и ремней, привязывающих его руки к кованному изголовью деревянной кровати. Черные волосы его в беспорядке разметались по подушке, тонкими прядями приклеились к вспотевшему лбу. Все тело поблескивало от пота, вообще-то он был изрядно возбужден. Грудь его тяжело и медленно вздымалась, он нервно облизывал покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. Абсолютно голый Том сидел на нем сверху. Дреды его были собраны в пышный хвост, дабы не мешать. Том сидел на нем сверху, любуясь на плоды своего нелегкого труда, подпирая внутренней стороной своего голого бедра внушительную эрекцию Билла. Очень сочетающуюся с его собственной. Порой едва заметно ерзал на нем, посылая телу под собой едва заметную стимуляцию, собственно этим, и медленным скольжением руки по телу Билла вверх и вниз, вызывая у него вздохи разной интенсивности.   
Том понял, что Биллу не понравилось, что он так нагло закрыл ему рот, потому что глаза его сверкнули черным и совсем не весело. Он даже немножко испугался интенсивности его реакции. Очень уж злой у Билла был взгляд, потому и сделал то что сделал, ну, по крайней мере, так он сможет точно понять, насколько Билл на него разозлился. Он склонился над ним и ласково и мило, по-щенячьи, ткнулся губками прямо в губы Билла. Конечно, Билл сжал зубы, поначалу, обиженно, не пуская его поцелуй глубже, о, да, он сильно разозлился. Но Том умел убеждать. Ему говорили об этом все, в некоторых делах он очень умело мог убеждать. Он так ласково и трепетно обцеловывал припухшую нижнюю губку брата. Так коротко и нежно посасывал ее, щекотал языком верхнюю, капризную дугу, тот не смог устоять долго, заныло, затосковало все тело от сладкого желания соприкоснуться сильнее, и вскоре язык Тома был уже внутри. Да, дай мне это сделать, малыш. Том развел его челюсти своими, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Засовывая язык глубже, ласково облизывая его язык, небо, ритмично, интенсивно, отбирая возможность дышать, и слышать что-то кроме громкого биения сердца в ушах. Билл воткнулся зубами в его нижнюю губу, сладко постанывая от охватившего его экстаза. Том привычно прогнулся в пояснице, опираясь на колени, понимая что Билла пора лишать излишней стимуляции пониже пояса, если он хочет еще повеселиться.   
\- ТОМ?! – завопила трубка.   
Том с неохотой оторвался от своего занятия и ласково улыбнулся Биллу внизу, лицо его порозовело, и потерялось в удовольствии. Билл улыбнулся ему в ответ. Глаза превратились в узкие щелочки. Правда улыбнулся, значит, простил. Том подмигнул ему и показал головой на телефон. Билл кивнул. Том радостно оскалился, значит, он согласен с его затеей.   
\- Ты что делаешь, Том?   
\- Фы уве взял фрубку? – спросил Том, вновь беря телефон и поднося к уху.   
\- Да. Что ты там делаешь, засранец?   
Том облизнулся.   
\- Слизываю пот с шеи голого, возбужденного, Билла, которого я привязал к кровати, - сказал он, - Охуенно приятно. А что?   
Вот теперь Йост точно отключил громкую связь и снял трубку. Слышно стало гораздо лучше. И восторженный свист Хоффмана куда-то пропал.   
\- Мне вам не мешать? – Том, конечно, не видел, но Йост покраснел. От возмущения, от возбуждения, от эмоций, от стыда. От всего сразу.   
\- Ты мне не мешаешь, - сказал Том.   
Он снова положил руку на губы Билла, но не чтобы закрыть ему рот, а чтобы погладить пальцами его губы, он знал, ему нравится это прикосновение. Потом провел пальцами по рукам вверх и вниз, держа трубку у уха плечом.   
\- А ему тем более, - добавил он собравшемуся было что-то сказать Йосту в трубку. Том опустил руки вниз, скользнув ласково по растянутому на простынях телу брата, - Ты знаешь, ему так нравится что ты слышишь, Дэвид.   
Том внезапно захватил между пальцами обеих рук оба маленьких соска и ущипнул резко, умышленно причиняя боль, заставляя Билла вскинуться под ним, вскрикнуть хрипло и протяжно. Дэвид почувствовал, как вся кровь, заставлявшая его мозг работать на этом чертовом совещании стремительным потоком Ниагарского водопада опустилась ниже пряжки его джинсов. Он закусил палец зубами, пытаясь отвлечь ощущения, но организм не счел эту ничтожную боль достаточно сильным отвлекающим маневром, следующий стон, на выдохе, менее громкий и отчаянный, но гораздо более чувственный, потому что Том, осторожно подув на каждый из пострадавших сосков ласково прошелся по ним языком. Опять голос Билла.   
\- Том,…. – восхищенно, - Томми, - ласково, - ну, Томми, - просительно, с намеком, - То-о-ом, - капризно, - ТОМ! – почти истерично. Совсем не по мужски. У Йоста крышу сносило от этих истеричных ноток в ТОТ самый момент. Снесло и теперь.   
Внезапно стало похуй, что на него раскрыв рот пялится Хоффман, который, судя по его мерзкой физиономии с ехидно заострившимся носиком прекрасно понимал, что там происходит, по ту сторону трубки, и что происходит в штанах несчастного Йоста. На то что он сам сидит, впечатанный в это чертово кресла, с красным лицом, возбужденный и сумасшедший. Дэвиду стало не хватать воздуха, он дернул ворот рубашки, расстегивая ее еще сильнее. Бензнер сунулся было обратно в дверь, но тут Хоффман проявил себя настоящим мужчиной, предложив сделать перерыв на кофе. Бензнер обиженно сказал, что кофе не пьет и сказал что вынужден пойти есть гнусный пластиковый казенный салат из-за всяких лентяев, он показал на Йоста.   
Но Йост не видел.   
Билл сначала тактично просил Тома спуститься ниже, еще ниже, но видимо Том упорствовал, или сегодня был с утра не его день, по поводу сообразительности, потому что вскоре Билл буквально попросил его взять у него в рот. Парой слов описав как именно это следует Тому делать. Что, видимо Том и сделал, потому что в ушах Йоста снова грохотом проносящегося мимо поезда прозвенел его хрипловатый стон.   
Йосту отчаянно хотелось отдрочить.   
Но возможности не было никакой. Как и не было никаких человеческих сил оторваться от телефонной трубки, посылающие эти сумасшедшие сигналы его телу. Однако, Том не собирался отставать от него так просто. Разочарованный всхлип Билла сообщил ему не словами, а где-то глубоко на уровне подсознания, что Том перестал ему сосать. Да и догадка его вскоре подтвердилась, потому что довольный басок Тома снова порадовал его своим присутствием в трубке. Порадовал и несколько отрезвил. Еще секунда и он начал бы ронять слюни на стол как клинический идиот.   
\- Жалко только, что ты не видишь, Дэвид, - сказал Том.   
\- Угу, - глубоко интеллектуально сообщил Дэвид.   
\- Хотя, с другой стороны, может быть, это и к лучшему, что ты не видишь. Ты бы не устоял. Гы.   
\- Гы, - сказал Дэвид, - не смешно.   
\- Знаешь, что я сегодня с ним делал? Ммм?   
\- Не догадываюсь…   
Конечно, Том ему рассказал все подробно.   
Все с самого начала вечера. Иногда Том радовался, что ему пришла в голову мысль все-таки связать Билла, потому что у него был такой вид, что он его сейчас придушит. Хотя, конечно, Том рассказал не все. Да и как бы он мог передать все те детали и нюансы что перехлестывали через край, как шампанское из высокого бокала.   
Под навесом у домика, что стоял недалеко от пляжа был стол для пинг-понга. Они несколько дней дня проходили мимо спокойно. Билл говорил, что он напоминает ему о работе. Но потом привычка взяла свое, да и делать было абсолютно нечего. Они накупались, назагорались. Поели. Выпили. Спать было рано. Они решили поиграть.   
\- Я выиграю! – важно сказал Билл.   
\- Мечтай! – хмыкнул Том и поправил кепку, - лузер.   
\- Ты – лузер!   
\- Нет, ты!   
\- Ты! ты!   
\- Ты! Ты! Ты! – парировал Том.   
\- Я лучше тебя играю! – обиженно поставил руку на пояс Билл.   
Том презрительно пожал плечами, на которых висела огромная футболка.   
\- Докажи.   
\- И докажу.   
\- А вот докажи.   
\- А вот возьму и докажу!   
\- А вот возьми и докажи!   
Том пропустил удар. Потом второй.   
Билл расплылся в самодовольнейшей из всех его ухмылок. Том насмешливо закусил губу.   
\- На что играем?   
\- А… - Билл задумался, меланхолично глядя в темно-голубое небо, - ну…не зна-а-аю.   
\- А давай на…желание.   
\- Чо? – Билл в задумчивости закусил ручку ракетки зубами.   
\- Ну, - Том внезапно потерялся в словах, - типа, кто выиграет,… - он стукнул шариком об стол и поймал его, подскочивший, в воздух, - кто-о-о-о выиграет, - он отбил шарик на сторону Билла, который, разумеется, его пропустил.   
\- Эй, так не честно! – Билл выпустил ракетку из зубов и наклонился подобрать шарик, - не считается!   
\- А ты не считай ворон!   
\- К-зел, - буркнул Билл.   
\- Я все слышу! – сказал Том.   
Билл резко развернулся и кинул ему шарик. Но Том ожидал чего-либо подобного, потому ловко отбил его подачу.   
\- Так вот.   
Он снова отбил.   
\- Тот кто про-и-граает. Исполняет желания другого.   
\- А? – Билл испуганно пропустил мяч.   
\- Ага, - Том приподнял брови и многозначительно закивал сам себе и своим словам, - весь оставшийся день, и ночь, по рукам?   
\- По рукам.   
Том старался не хихикать громко, потому что Билл как-то внезапно покраснел. Кажется, он уже придумал себе парочку желаний. Том бы дорого дал за то, чтобы узнать, что он себе там насчет него уже нафантазировал. Билл снова пропустил мяч. О, нет, не специально, конечно, он мучительно старался сосредоточиться, но фортуна была сегодня не на его стороне.   
\- Десять – десять! – прокомментировал Том. Посылая особо крученый пас, который Билл тоже пропустил, - Одиннадцать – десять!   
\- Дерьмо, - сказал Билл.   
А он выглядел расстроенным.   
С этого мгновения Том решил выиграть, чего бы это ему не стоило.   
И он выиграл. Со счетом. Двадцать – восемнадцать. Но, блин выиграл.   
\- Я выиграл, - зачем-то сказал он, как будто Билл сам не знал, - ты в моих руках. В моих шаловливых ручо-о-онках.   
\- Я требую сатисфакции.   
\- Чего ты требуешь? – спросил Том, обходя стол справа, и подходя к Биллу ближе. Что-то у него было такое в лице, что заставило Билла отступить на шаг.   
\- Отыграться, - ласково проговорил Билл, облизываясь, и глядя в лицо Тома.   
\- Отыграться? – глаза Тома лучились улыбкой. Но какой-то нехорошей. То есть хорошей конечно, но что-то в этом было такое… - я тебе отыграюсь, - поразительно мило сказал он.  
\- Том? – Билл спросил на всякий случай.   
Они стояли на улице. Хоть никого и не было, но все-таки, на улице. А Том задумчиво положил обе руки на его зад. И стоял, глядя в упор на его губы. Нет, не то, чтобы Биллу это не нравилось. Ему очень нравилось. Руки Тома посылали ласковые теплые щекочущие волны его заднице, а миндальные глаза обжигали рот. Очень хотелось его поцеловать и потискаться тупо, по-детски тоже хотелось. Прошла минута. Другая. Том не сдвинулся с места. Он продолжал смотреть на Билла так, как будто видел его в первый раз. Билл попытался поцеловать Тома сам, первый, но Том нахмурился и отклонился назад. Он никогда так не делал, потому его реакция несколько озадачила Билла.   
\- Мое желание, - тихо сказал он.   
Тихо, но очень серьезно сказал.   
\- У нас был уговор. Ты будешь выполнять все мои желания сегодня.   
\- Бля-а, - грустным и высоким голосом сказал Билл.   
\- Бля-а, - серьезно и озабоченно кивнул Том, мучительно решая, как же все-таки ему приступить к претворению в жизнь его заветных желаний. Он шмыгнул носом, потеребил сережку в губе языком и выдал:   
\- Сегодня ты будешь моим рабом.   
\- Чо? – переспросил Билл, скидывая его руки со своей задницы и отступая назад.   
\- Чо слышал, - повторить эту идиотскую фразу Том второй раз бы, наверное не смог.   
\- Не буду.   
\- Трусишь?   
\- Я?! – переспросил Билл возмущенно. Хоть его глаза были и не накрашены, они так же ярко засверкали черной яростью, как будто он был в полном боевом раскрасе на каком-нибудь награждении.   
\- А чо, нет? – спросил Том, складывая руки на груди, - вон, трясешься весь от страха.   
\- Том, ты вообще о ком сейчас говоришь? – Билл упер руки в боки.   
\- О вот этой вот девчонке в узких джинсах и дурацкой майке! – Том указал на Билла подбородком.   
\- Ты меня девчонкой назвал?! – возмутился Билл.   
\- А как я еще должен называть человека, который нарушает джентльменские договоренности, если он не трус?   
\- Я ничего не нарушал!   
\- Не нарушал?   
\- Не нарушал, - зло кивнул Билл.   
\- НЕ. НАРУШАЛ? – Том переспросил ехидно.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл.   
\- Снимай тогда штаны и ложись на стол.   
\- Том, ты офигел? – спросил Билл.   
\- А я тебя не просил меня об этом спрашивать. Твои ехидные комментарии пока ни разу не входили еще в список моих сексуальных фантазий!   
Кажется, Том все еще не верил в успех мероприятия. Так же как и Билл до конца не понимал, к чему Том клонит. Собственно это, и тот юмор, который виделся Тому в этой ситуации, наверное, и придали ему сил, и осенили по поводу особо мощных реплик.   
\- Том, ты…что….ты…серьезно? – как-то жалостливо спросил Билл.   
\- Да.   
\- Том, но здесь же люди, - как-то вдруг неожиданно Билл чуть не плакал. Том пытался на это не смотреть. Это был запрещенный прием.   
\- Если ты боишься – я умываю руки, - сказал Том, мрачно глядя в сторону. Он ненавидел слезы Билла. Они превращали его, Тома, в тряпку, - я ухожу? – с вызовом спросил он Билла.   
\- Нет. Не уходи, - быстро сказал Билл.   
Как-то слишком быстро сказал. Кажется, предложение Тома на самом деле заинтересовало его гораздо больше, чем он бы хотел ему это показать. Том смерил Билла внимательным взглядом, особо останавливаясь на той части его тела, что находилась ниже пояса, и похоже, все-таки его догадка оказалась верной.   
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Том, поманив Билла пальцем, сам сделал шаг вперед, обнимая его за талию, позволяя рукам Билла скользнуть сверху на его спину. Руки были очень нежными и убедительными, и Том был вынужден заставить себя не поддаваться на их нежные и ласковые касаний. Губы их соприкоснулись, одновременно.   
Они стояли и целовались, нежно, медленно, словно изучая друг друга, словно в первый раз, боясь прервать это мгновение, вокруг которого не существовало теперь больше ничего. Ни залитого солнцем песка, ни сочной зелени вокруг, ни людей на этом острове, ни моря, ни неба, ни криков чаек. Ничего кроме теплой нежной близости их губ. Неглубокого, очень осторожного, и очень интимного поцелуя. Губы, теплые губы. Разорвать с мокрым звуком, чтобы встретить снова. Руки Билла гладили его спину, губы вторили его движениям, щекоча, прикусывая, посасывая его губы, дразня. Тому уже больше и не хотелось ничего на свете кроме как не разнимать губы, и целоваться, целоваться, целоваться.   
Он опустил руки ниже. На этот раз не просто, чтобы полапать Билла, а резко прижимая его бедра к себе, заставляя застонать восхищенно и Билла и себя самого. Опытный взгляд его не подвел, Биллу определенно уже было чем к нему прижиматься.   
\- Ты меня хочешь? – тихо спросил он у самых губ Билла.   
\- Я хочу тебя, - просто сказал Билл, снова потянувшись к нему губами, он погладил руку Тома, лежавшую у него на заднице, словно выражая ему все доступное одобрение, - Том, я очень сильно тебя хочу.   
Том почувствовал, что его разорвет сейчас от полыхающих в нем чувств, как хомячка в микроволновке.   
\- Тебе будет хорошо, - тихо сказал он.   
Билл кивнул. В общем, он в этом совершенно не сомневался.   
Том вздохнул глубоко:   
\- Просто делай то, что я тебе говорю.   
Билл не ответил ничего. Он молча опустил голову, руками расстегивая пряжку своего ремня. Том прикусил губу, задохнувшись от эмоций. Вообще-то он сказал это на будущее Биллу, уже отчаявшись претворить в жизнь свою первую идею, но Билл неожиданно послушался, и у него закружилась голова. Он подумал, что в принципе, если бы не надежда на нечто большее, он бы кончил себе в штаны только от этой педантичной покорности и внимательности, с которой Билл отнесся к высказанной им ранее ему идее. Он сделал все именно так, как Том просил, не выказав ни малейшего раздражения, смущения или неудовольствия.   
Том почему-то подумал, что в раю, в который он никогда не попадет, чтобы называться раем, должно было происходить нечто в этом роде. По-крайней мере с его точки зрения, это могло бы его замотивировать вести себя прилично на долгие годы.   
Он погладил голую задницу Билла, по которой забавно скользнул солнечный лучик. Успокаивая собственное сумасшедшее сердцебиение. Ладонь приятно показывало ощущение нежной гладкой кожи, обычно скрытой от настойчивых порой глаз окружающих. Билл лег животом на стол, подложив руки под голову, закрыв глаза, чувствуя лишь тепло ладони, согревающее его медленно но верно. Каждым своим прикосновением заставляющим хотеть его еще. Снова и снова.   
Спустя долгие, невыносимо долгие несколько минут ласки и молчания, Том наконец решился сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. Он несильно но увесисто, внезапно шлепнул по оголенной беззащитной части тела брата, лежащий прямо перед ним. Хорошо, что он поставил другую руку на спину Билла, потому что тот неожиданно громко вскрикнул и дернулся под ним.   
\- Т-с-с, это же не больно, - смущенно сказал Том. Вновь принимаясь поглаживать голую попу, обрамленную сверху и снизу одеждой.   
Конечно, это не было больно. Просто у Билла чуть сердце не выскочило из груди, от неожиданной силы и приятности раздражителя. Его подкинуло так, словно пронзило током, распаляя мысли и тело, разогревая нервные окончания. Он всхлипнул и подался назад навстречу Тому. Секунду назад казавшееся таким невероятно приятным, вызывающим сладкую истому ласковое прикосновения руки Тома, внезапно перестало радовать совсем, потому что теперь хотелось совсем иного.   
\- Нет, - ответил Тому Билл. В том смысле что, не больно.   
Том не понял намека, или никуда не торопился, но он никак не отреагировал, заставляя Билла заявить о своих насущных потребностях громче.   
\- Еще, Том, - сказал он, очень надеясь, что Том поймет, - Я хочу еще.   
И Том дал. Еще. Чисто инстинктивно чуть сильнее. Но ненамного, постепенно наращивая интенсивность ударов. Не то чтобы он был в этом большим профессионалом, просто ему искренне казалось, что так оно и должно было быть.   
Билл отчаянно вздрагивал под его рукой, при каждом смачном шлепке, но не проявлял ни малейшего признака неудовольствия, разве что нетерпеливо ерзал, когда сделав перерыв Том заворожено снова принимался поглаживать его, с интересом наблюдая как кожа под его руками постепенно розовеет. Это выглядело удивительно эротично. Том старался дышать, удержать как-то на месте срывающееся сердце. Он чувствовал свое возбуждение, смешанное с адреналином. Это, черт возьми, было круто, завалить голожопого брата, на улице на теннисный стол, и заботливо его обхаживать. Том только надеялся что их знакомый официант, которого Билл за глаза мстительно называл исключительно пидаром в рубашечке, за то что он им тогда помешал, не пройдет мимо, ведомый служебной заботой, чтобы спросить не нужно ли им чего-либо.   
Рука, однако, уже горела сама, и Том всерьез задумался на тему того, чем ее можно было бы заменить. Неопытный глаз скользнул по валяющимся на столе ракеткам, по ремню Билла, но засомневался, обнаружив на нем слишком большое количество заклепок, потом снова вернулся к ракеткам. А почему бы и нет?   
Том тихо и сладострастно заржал собственной идее.   
Потянулся за ракеткой, придавив пытавшегося посмотреть, что случилось Билла, собственным телом.   
\- Гы, - сказал Том, выпрямляясь, когда все-таки смог говорить, - Гы. Щас мастер покажет тебе высший класс игры в пинг-понг.   
Кажется до Билла начало доходить, что его сейчас ждет. Он попытался возмутиться и привстать, но Том железной рукой придавил его лицом к столу за шею. И Том продолжил свое нелегкое дело, используя теннисную ракетку.   
\- Ай, - сдавленно сказал Билл, от соприкосновения покрытой резиной деревяшки о его голый зад, - Блин, - Еще раз. Кажется, вот это уже было больно. Он не был точно уверен, потому что эндорфины от возбуждения, страха и легкой боли сильно изменили саму технологию восприятия им внешних раздражителей. Он не очень понимал, больно это или приятно, или все сразу, или по очереди. Единственный факт, который он мог отметить, так это то, что сейчас это воспринималось значительно острее.   
\- Том, - он всхлипнул жалобно но и как-то восторженно тоже.   
\- Чувствуешь… - Том аж вспотел от усилий и от жары, чувствуя, как майка приклеивается к его спине, и пот стекает по лбу, - руку…профессионала.   
Если бы Билл не был так возбужден, он скорее всего рассмеялся бы. Хотя бы от дикости ситуации, что Том шлепал его ракеткой, по ходу процесса еще и преподавая уроки игры в настольный теннис. Он фыркнул от смеха было, но Том ударил его снова, и остатки юмора растворились в горячей волне боли и возбуждения.   
\- Том,… Ты … А-а-а…ты-ты-ты … ты псих, - Том заставил Билла орать в голос, внезапно нарастив темп.   
\- Да-а-а, - сказал Том.   
\- Прикинь, Йост, - хвастливо заявил Том в телефон, - не, ты только прикинь. Среди белого дня, под навесом, Билла раком, с голой попой,…   
Йост осоловело смотрел на движущиеся ляжки секретарши в обтягивающих брючках, уж слишком впившимися ей между ног, поставившей перед ним горячую дымящуюся чашку с кофе, заботой Хоффмана. Лучше бы он дал ему секретаршу, и без кофе, подумалось ему. Кофе не вернет кровь ему в мозг. Ничего не вернет. Пока он не кончит. Он заерзал в кресле, стараясь избавить собственный вставший член от болезненного соприкосновения головки с ширинкой. Так просто не получилось, пришлось помочь себе рукой. Хоффман глянул на него заинтересованно-сочувственно.   
\- Том, ты псих, - хрипло прошептал Йост в трубку.   
\- Ха, - самодовольно сказал Том, - он тоже так говорил, когда я драл его по жопе теннисной ракеткой, точнее…точнее, он говорил так, - Том довольно похоже спародировал экстатические стоны Билла, Йост даже обомлел, -А-а-а, ты псих, Том…Том да, еще…. Том, да…ударь…ударь меня еще, мне так…нравится…я так люблю то, что ты делаешь со мной … Том…   
\- Сука ты… ебаная – разъяренно и удивительно мужественно проревел из под предусмотрительно закрывшей ему рот ладони Тома Билл.   
Том старался не ржать. Блин, это было больше чем он мог вынести. Йост закрыл лицо рукой. Он жутко хотел, чтобы Том это прекратил, однако с другой стороны, он так же сильно бы хотел услышать еще.   
Сорвав с головы кепку, потому что это было просто невыносимо жарко, Том продолжал свою экзекуцию:   
\- Том, прекрати, Том, я сейчас кончу…ТОМ. Я люблю тебя, ТОМ!   
Вот черт! Меньше всего Том ожидал услышать это от Билла именно сейчас. В такой ситуации. Он упал на него сверху, отчаянно вгрызаясь зубами в загривок, чтобы сдержать внезапно накатившую на него волну эмоций, тяжело повисшую слезами на глазах. Откуда он знал, при чем здесь слезы, но это было для него как-то охуенно прекрасно услышать это сейчас.   
Спустя несколько мгновений, что он лежал, распластавшись на теле брата, в глубоком эмоциональном шоке, Билл, своим ерзанием, напомнил ему внезапно о мире вокруг.   
\- Бильчик, - Том редко так обращался к Биллу без особых потрясений, а тут как-то вырвалось, - Пошли домой, малыш, а?   
Билл задумчиво поднялся со стола вслед за ним.   
На Тома он как-то старался не смотреть, пока поправлял свою одежду. Разве что хихикнул странно, когда его взгляд случайно упал на валяющуюся на теннисном столе ракетку. Озабоченно закусил большой палец зубами и, расхлябанно виляя бедрами пошел по песчаной дорожке вниз к бунгало. На Тома он даже не обернулся. Впрочем этому Том был только рад. Он и сам чувствовал теперь невероятное смущение от всего произошедшего. Он присел, чтобы подобрать кепку с земли, подул на нее, отряхнул и надел на голову, козырьком на нос, и вприпрыжку бросился догонять брата.   
\- Слушай, Йост, тебя когда-нибудь насиловали в попытке отсосать тебе твой хуй? – хихикнул Том.   
Он развел ноги Билла шире, поднимая бедра наверх, на свои, он чувствовал, как они напряжены, потому ласково принялся их массировать. Хотя, в сущности, они оба понимали, к чему он клонит.   
Билл набросился на него как только Том закрыл за собой дверь, да так, что Том поначалу испугался. Билл вжал его в стену своим телом, прижимаясь, до боли, насилуя его рот своим языком довольно грубо. Сорвав кепку и обеими руками вцепившись в его дреды как разъяренная кошка. Тому было больно, он хотел было оттолкнуть Билла, но тот лишь зашипел на него, и вцепился сильнее. Том возмущенно застонал:   
\- Эй, ты чо творишь, а? ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!   
\- Хуй я тя отпущу, - сцепив зубы шикнул на него Билл.   
Вот, блядь, попал, подумал Том, холодный липкий страх сковал его живот так, что у него закружилась голова. Глаза брата сузились в острые косые щелочки, не вызывающие ничего кроме леденящего душу ужаса.   
Ногти, царапнули его по шее, когда Билл рванул ворот его майки вниз, злобно, словно с намерением порвать. Неспециально наверное, но это добавило ужаса Тому, садня свежими царапинами на коже. Том взвыл и схватил Билла за руку. Он как никогда понял, что если поддастся ему сейчас, как легкое чувство вины и справедливости подсказывало ему, то последствия будут непредсказуемыми. Он понял, в общем, что довело Билла до белого каления. Отнюдь не его, Томовское поведение, а скорее то, как быстро он ему поддался, и какой кайф получил от по сути крайне унизительной для него ситуации. Он злился на себя, но отвечать, кажется, если все повернется неудачно, придется ему, Тому. И что-то подсказывало Тому, исходя из состояния, в котором находился Билл, что ему это вовсе не понравится. Однако, он кричал ему, я тебя люблю, Том, на вершине кайфа, это ему не послышалось, и это было тем, из чего Том и собирался черпать силы в этой нелегкой борьбе, где ему следовало выстоять во что бы то ни стало и до самого конца.   
Как ни билось трепетным воробушком его сердце в груди, он этого Биллу не показал. Интуиция подсказала ему, как себя вести. Он поднес спазматически сжавшуюся когтистую лапу к зубам, и, закрыв глаза, медленно поцеловал тонкие пальцы, узкую кисть. Если это не расслабило внезапно взбеленившегося Билла, то по-крайней мере заставило его замереть, зачарованно наблюдая за заботливыми и восхищенными губами брата на своей кисти. Том посмотрел Биллу прямо в глаза, обжегшись расширившимися от злости и интереса, непрозрачными зрачками и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Дай сюда руку, - сказал он, хотя уже давно взял.   
Билл уставился ему в глаза, испытующе. Ожидая, когда Том не выдержит и отведет глаза первым. Том нежно сжал его руку и опустил вниз, ласково и нагловато улыбаясь в лицо Биллу, хотя у него уже даже глаза слезились, от того, с каким усилием он таращился в глаза Биллу, лишь бы не поддастся законному желанию, посещающему почти каждого разумного человека, от него спрятаться. Ничего, я знаю, как лишить тебя воли к сопротивлению, сказал себе Том, и улыбка его стала ехиднее и наглее и шире. Он положил руку Билла на свои трусы под футболкой, под штанами, заставляя руку Билла плотно лечь ему на член, и подвигав своей собственной рукой, с рукой Билла, заставляя себя ласкать.   
Билл продолжал пялиться на него, но губы его дрогнули, и взгляд как-то мгновенно словно покрылся изморозью, странной мечтательной дымкой исказив лицо.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Том, - Ага. Так, чувствуй меня. Это все твое, это все для тебя. Это твоя вина, малыш!   
Билл облизнулся, и первым отвел взгляд. Правда не от смущения, а с интересом глядя вниз на бугор на Томовских трусах. Том вздохнул с облегчением. Билл задрал другой рукой его широченную майку, продолжая массировать Томовский вставший член сквозь шелковистую ткань боксеров. Том отпустил его руку, осторожно, удостоверившись, что разъяренный когтистый черноволосый демон не замыслил никакого членовредительства в прямом смысле этого слова. Ну, в конце концов, у каждого демона все-таки есть в глубине души что-то святое.   
\- Давай, детка, обслужи его, - порекомендовал Том. Билл скептично вздернул правую проколотую бровь, судя по его взгляду он с ухмылкой ждал, где же кончится Томовская невероятная наглость. Причем, как он полагал, довольно скоро.   
\- Не стесняйся, - добавил Том, похабно шевеля бровями.   
Билл резко сел перед ним, опустился вниз, широко раздвинув коленки. Одним рывком он спустил по бедрам трусы Тома, подхватил рукой член, освобождая из тесных объятий одежды. Взял головку в рот, облизывая языком самую середину, и под сформировавшейся короной, быстро заставляя горячие всполохи забегать по Томовским яйцам, испытующе глядя на него исподлобья снизу вверх.   
Он подхватил другой ладонью яйца Тома. Резко вытащив член изо рта, принимаясь облизывать снизу, сбоку, придавливая подбородком, потираясь щекой о нежную шокирующее чувствительную кожу. Том широко открыл рот, зажмуриваясь и хватая воздух как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Билл слишком хорошо знал, как ему нравится, когда у него сосут. Том уже пятнадцать раз представил, как он кончит сейчас прямо ему на лицо, но мысль о том, что это было как-то неправильно все. И не потому что это было неприятно, что Билл облизывал его и обсасывал, и гладил, а в том, что уж слишком он перся от собственной власти над его, Томовским, несчастным тельцем и душонкой в этот самый момент.   
\- Руки убери? – едва повинующимися ему губами сказал Том.   
\- Чо? – удивленно переспросил Билл, ради такого случая оторвавшись от сосания томовского возбужденного хуя.   
\- А чо? Без рук сосать не можешь, да? – ехидно переспросил Том, жизнерадостно отмечая, как от его неожиданного хамства у Билла удивленно отвисла челюсть.   
Это был один из редчайших в его жизни моментов, когда Билл откровенно не знал, что сказать ему в ответ.   
\- Ну? – Том еще и понукал его.   
Билл подумал. Еще подумал. И опустил руки, вцепившись Тому в бедра. Изогнувшивши спину высунул проколотый язык и подсунул его Тому под яйца.   
\- А-а-а, - выдохнул Том, едва успевая подхватить упавшую вниз слишком большую футболку, и задирая ее выше, чтобы не лишать себя эксклюзивнейщего для любого мужчины зрелища.   
Билл лизнул его яйца с другой стороны. Медленно повернул голову, и подхватывая налившийся кровью тяжелый ствол между мечтательно полуоткрытых губ и лаская его снизу языком.   
Том несколько раз долбанулся затылком об стену. Хвост из дредов смягчал удар, но надо же было как-то прийти в себя. Билл сосал у него медленно, не упуская из внимания ни один изгиб на его хуе, ни одну вену, посасывал сам ствол, с каждым ритмичным движением заглатывая его сильнее, постанывая от собственных усилий и добавляя этим пульсирующему члену Тома дополнительной стимуляции.   
Он сменил позу, встав перед Томом на колени для большей устойчивости, или просто зная, что тот готов дрочить на это и днем и ночью, ускоряя и ускоряя свои движения. Том понял что еще совсем немного, и он заставит его кончить, заставит его умолять его сделать это, закончить, и едва не откинет копыта от удовольствия, выкрикивая его имя и цепляясь руками в волосы забрызгает его губы, щеки, волосы и подбородок своей спермой.   
\- Хватит, - сказал Том, сам не зная, как у него это получилось.   
Билл не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.   
\- Билл, я сказал хватит, - Том попытался оттолкнуть его, но это было не так-то легко, Билл просто не слушался его. Намеков он определенно не понимал.   
\- СТОП! – заорал Том,схватив его за волосы так же как Билл, чуть ранее этим днем, и коленкой грубо толкнул его в плечо, заставляя упасть от неожиданности на бок, - СТОЯТЬ! Я СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ!   
\- Том, ты чего? – поинтересовался Билл с пола, потирая плечо, и пытаясь встать. Том снова толкнул его, заставляя растянуться на полу.   
\- Ты с ума сошел, Том? – Билл усиленно делал вид, что ему все равно, но какой-то едва заметный провоцирующий оттенок страха не ускользнул от внимания Тома. Билл чуть отполз назад, пытаясь опереться на локти, Том сделал шаг к нему, другой, третий, Билл отодвинулся от него еще живее, теперь уже точно не зная, чего стоило бы от него ожидать.   
Том и не ожидал, что неожиданная нервозность Билла вштырит его по нервам острой специей, он почувствовал сам, как в глазах у него темнеет, когда внезапно приземлился на растянувшегося на полу Билла, коленками на плечах, рывком заводя руки за голову. В глазах потемнело, губы пересохли, но это, черт возьми, было крайне приятно.   
\- Том? – жалобно переспросил Билл из-под него.   
\- Мы договорились с тобой, ты слушаешься меня, а не делаешь, то что считаешь ты должен делать сам, - мрачно сообщил Том.   
\- Том?   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего. Только коленку передвинь, а? Ты мне руку сломаешь,… - меланхолично сообщил Билл.   
\- Прости, - сказал Том, и уселся поудобнее на нем верхом, - Ты это…ты кончай уже мне тут залупаться, Билли, а?   
Билл задумчиво смерил его взглядом. В задумчивости высунул язык куда-то вверх, словно пытаясь претворить давнюю мечту и дотянуться им до собственного носа. Лицо у него было офигевше-бессмыссленным, как у укуренной ящерицы. Видимо в голове его велась сложная бухгалтерия, высчитывающая, какую именно выгоду он получит от послушания Тому. Наконец он убрал язык обратно, шмыгнул носом и сообщил.   
\- Окей, кончил залупаться.   
\- Хорошо, - скептично кивнул Том, - если так.   
Стояк его, снова впопыхах всунутый в трусы мрачно вибрировал, прикосновение шелковистой ткани трусов не вызывало в нем ничего, кроме отчаяния. Том мрачно посмотрел на Билла сверху вниз.   
Потом ему подумалось что-то еще, и он,сидя в полоборота положил ладонь ниже пряжки на ремне Билла.   
\- А, - Билл вздохнул и выгнулся навстречу ему. Он как всегда резко возбудился, пока сосал у него. Этот факт если не порадовал Тома, то определенно, внушил в него огромную долю надежды.   
Он слез с Билла, перебираясь на одну сторону, по опыту понимая, что теперь он в ближайшее время не будет дергаться даже если ему очень захочется. Продолжая массировать его член через штаны. Билл закрыл глаза, приоткрывая губы, дыша все тяжелее с каждым движением руки Тома.   
\- Ты такой мягкий, податливый, когда возбужден, - прошептал Том, прекрасно понимая, однако, что Билл его услышал, - Мне так нравится, когда ты такой.   
Билл всхлипнул ему в ответ и, повернув голову, вцепился зубами Тому в штаны под коленкой, которые волею случая оказались недалеко от его зубов. Ему очень не хотелось снова отчаянно стонать под теплой и сладкой, сводящей его с ума своим прикосновением рукой Тома.   
\- Ну, малыш, ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу? – ласково спросил Том, убирая другой рукой спутавшиеся волнистые волосы со щеки Билла. Билл кивнул так и не выпуская из зубов куска материи.   
\- Во-первых, разожми зубы.   
Удивительно, но Билл повиновался. С интересом глядя на Тома.   
\- Во-вторых, - сказал Том, - помни, повиноваться мне – совсем не больно. А даже приятно. Чем быстрее ты сделаешь то, что я от тебя хочу, тем быстрее я удовлетворю тебя. Такой вот, основной у меня жизненный принцип. Это понятно, Билл?   
\- Честно? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Беспезды! – поклялся Том.   
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сделал? – быстро спросил Билл.   
Том выдохнул, пытаясь заглушить певучую струну экстаза, пронзившую его хуй при словах Билла. Он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, улыбаясь.   
\- Не важно, что ты сделаешь мне. Мне не важно, Билл. Мне важно, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Понимаешь?   
Билл снова кивнул.   
Да и не так важно, понимал он или нет.   
\- Слушай, - Том наклонился к нему ближе, убирая свои руки с его ширинки, - Ты же…ну, ты же ласкаешь себя?   
\- Чо? – переспросил Билл, слегка покраснев.   
\- Ну, когда дрочишь, - пояснил Том, - ты ласкаешь себя как-то?   
Билл уже понял, к чему клонит Том, а потому покраснел еще сильнее.   
\- Да? – уточняющее переспросил Том.   
\- Да, - едва слышно ответил Билл.   
\- Тебе нравится? – спросил Том, ласково поглаживая шею и лицо Билла, облизываясь на его губы.   
\- Блин, Том, ну…   
\- Нравится, - утвердительно сказал Том, - слушай, я хочу чтобы ты сделал это для меня…давай, я хочу это видеть, я хочу, чтобы ты делал это так, как тебе приятно. Я хочу видеть это. Я хочу видеть, что тебе хорошо.   
Билл отчетливо сжал зубы. Том увидел как у него заходили желваки. Его самолюбие явно выдержало нелегкую битву с острым приступом похоти, и одержало постыдное поражение. Он задумчиво, и с трудом, явно преодолевая сильное внутреннее сопротивление провел рукой по собственному животу, медленно опуская руку туда, где до этого была рука Тома. Раздвигая бедра шире, по привычке, и вздыхая слегка, чувствуя как тепло собственной руки вторит его возбуждению в болезненно напрягшемся паху.   
Том и сам конвульсивно схватил ртом воздух, ей-богу, это того стоило, глядя за рукой Билла он внезапно почувствовал, словно это Билл коснулся не себя, а его самого.   
\- Ох, бли-и-ин, - восхищенно откомментировал он, - Не….не, не так, Билльчик, не так, я…я хочу чтобы ты был голый, ладно?   
В глазах Билла уже читалась какая-то отчаянная боль и грусть. Он, кажется, уже вполне всерьез прикидывал о возможных и сподручных способах кончить, но фантазия Тома все не унималась.   
\- Можно мне встать? – жалобно спросил Билл, почему-то одновременно возбудив и растрогав Тома.   
\- Зачем? – не поняв, спросил Том. Он вообще теперь мало чего понимал. Кроме раскрытых губ Билла, зажмуренных глаз, и руки Билла, медленно поглаживающей свой член сквозь штаны. Ему казалось, он мог бы смотреть на это в любом варианте – вечно.   
\- Чтобы раздеться, - сказал Билл, - я не смогу раздеться, лежа на полу…   
Это было очень логично.   
Том не удержался и впился в губы Билла глубоким и нежным поцелуем. Впился в губы, лаская кончиками пальцев лицо Билла, плечи, шею, грудь. Господи, вот когда он вел себя с ним именно так, Том понимал, что принадлежит ему весь, с душой, мозгом и кишками, и всем чем угодно. Что он просто готов отдать ему всего себя, раствориться в нем, исчезнуть, он еще минуту назад думал, что он не может любить сильнее, но теперешняя дрожь, пронзившая его насквозь вновь показала, что оказывается, можно. И еще как можно.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Том, отрываясь от губ Билла на секунду, - Спасибо тебе.   
Он и не понимал наверное, что он для него делает, да это было и неважно.   
Том дал Биллу встать. В молчании наблюдая за тем, как Билл медленно и задумчиво раздевается. Словно во сне наблюдая за тем, как он снимает через голову майку, вытянув вверх тонкие длинные руки, стаскивает с ног кроссовки, забрасывая их куда-то в угол, расстегивает ремень, и снимает джинсы вместе с трусами, осторожно, наклонившись вперед и повернувшись к нему задом.   
Он распрямился, толком, почему-то не решаясь повернуться к Тому лицом. Том судорожно проглотил комок в горле. А следы их более раннего развлечения на теннисном столе, до конца не сошли с его удивительно соблазнительно округлой для его телосложения попки с крохотными ямочками сверху. Том подошел к Биллу со спины обнял поперек туловища одной рукой, целуя в плечо, другой поглаживая розовые следы пониже спины, чувствуя, как Билл неожиданно вздрогнул от его прикосновения, мгновенно понимая, что это не просто отметины, но и напоминание Биллу каждую секунду, когда надранная кожа соприкасается с полом, или с одеждой или с его рукой. Напоминание о том, как он позволил Тому с собой обойтись, и черт его дери, крайне возбуждающее напоминание.   
\- Ложись на кровать, - сказал Том. Поцеловав его в губы предварительно, нежно обняв. Провожая долгим взглядом все изгибы его тела. Том разделся сам, быстро. Ему бы не потребовалось отдельного приглашения.   
Рука Билла погладила грудь, медленно, спустилась по животу, заезжая на бок, скользнув по синей звездочки внизу живота. Его член распрямившись расположился на животе, требуя внимания всем своим видом и состоянием.   
\- Ну, давай, - подбодрил его Том, вытаскивая из своих штанов ремень, и, заодно подхватывая в руки штаны Билла, - сделай это для меня.   
Рука Билла, подхватила член сверху, положив ладонь на бритый лобок, и пропустив основание члена между третьим и указательным пальцем, позволив возбужденной плоти расположиться сверху, на кисти руки. Том засмотрелся, открыв от чрезмерного внимания рот, и едва не споткнулся о джинсы Билла, забираясь на кровать. Билл выгнулся и застонал. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, концентрируясь на собственных ощущениях.   
\- Быстрее, давай быстрее, - посоветовал ему Том, подхватывая свой собственный член, в ответ на то, что Билл послушался его в очередной раз беспрекословно. Поддрачивая собственный член так, как ему было нужно. Грудь Билла вздымалась все чаще, щеки покраснели, тело его в жаркой спальне, обдуваемой только лишь морским бризом, с выключенным кондиционером быстро покрылось испариной.   
Том смотрел на его руку, скользящую вверх и вниз по гладкому и твердому стволу, чувствуя, как его собственный рот отчаянно наполняется слюной от желания взять его в рот. Том отчаянно вцепился губами в звездочку внизу живота, посасывая ее, как завороженный наблюдая за привычными, сладострастными движениями руки Билла. Он не просто дрочил, он дрочил для него, потому что ему это нравилось, потому что он об этом Билла попросил.   
Он хотел поцеловать его руку, он хотел поцеловать его член, но он внезапно понял, что Билл уж очень увлечен процессом, и вряд ли соображает, чем это может закончиться.   
\- Билл, хватит, - осторожно намекнул ему Том.   
Билл не очень осознал о чем, он говорит.   
\- Билл, хватит, иначе мне ничего не достанется, - Том даже пояснил, но это уже было не в человеческих силах Биллу сейчас остановиться. Поэтому Том сделал то, что сделал. С отчаянным сожалением оторвал руку Билла от его члена и яиц и ловко сделав петлю из одного ремня подхватил ее и подтянул в кованному изгибу тропического цветка в изголовье кровати. Потом он сделал то же самое со второй рукой Билла.   
Потом Билл выругался отчаянно и мрачно. Длинно довольно и заковыристо, когда до него дошло, чем ему грозит то, что Том сделал с ним.   
А потом позвонил Йост.   
Мокрый от пота Том с ядрено гудящим стояком, держащий разведенные бедра связанного, потерянного для общества охуевшего от возбуждения и потерявшего дар речи брата на коленях, продолжал рассказывать старшему товарищу, сидящему за столом переговоров в холодном Гамбурге о том, как он заставил Билла дрочить для него. Йост проводил языком по пересохшим губам, зажмурив глаза. И может быть и правда к лучшему, что он не видел, как большие пальцы Тома раздвигают себе Билла шире, чтобы удобнее было войти.   
Том говорил ему что-то еще, но прервал свою речь на полуслове, сообщив, что у него уже яйца посинели от возбуждения и сейчас отвалятся, далее Том посоветовал Йосту поговорить с Биллом, если он сможет и кинул телефон на кровать, не выключая.   
Билл заорал, отчаянным, долгим, «А-а-а» конвульсивно цепляясь руками за металлические изогнутые прутья, хуй Тома насадил его на себя разом, до самых яиц, не останавливаясь ни на секунду в своем движении, подобном прибытию скорого поезда. Йост чуть не выронил трубку из дрожащих рук, кажется его сладострастный отчаянный вопль слышал даже хитрый Хоффман.   
\- ТО-О-О-ОМ!!!   
Старший пока входил в него достаточно медленно, если у него в легких находилось достаточно воздуха, чтобы так стонать. Том подбросил его бедра выше, засаживая свой член в него все быстрее и жестче, сходу переходя в ритм, который скорее можно было назвать ритмом. Жарко трахая его, конвульсивно и жестко дергаясь между лежащих у него на предплечьях бедер.   
Том сжимал зубы, чтобы не дать себе воли кончить слишком скоро. Он хрипел сам, отчаянно звал Билла, впрочем совершенно бесполезно. Задыхающийся Билл в полуобморочном состоянии орал и извивался на нем, тщетно, то ли пытаясь освободиться от слишком жарких объятий братишки, толи всеми способами пытающийся усилить интенсивность их слияния, чтобы наконец дать себе возможность кончить. Черт, он даже не мог попросить Тома помочь ему кончить. Он вообще ничего не мог сказать. Мозги не повиновались, распаленные и раздираемые пополам, как и все его тело толчками Томовского горячего хуя.   
Йост уронил трубку на базу как раз в тот момент, когда Том, кажется, сумел сообразить в чем так нуждается его брат. В чем так нуждаются они оба. И, сбросив одно бедро вниз, на свое, сжал пылающий хуй Билла, насаживая его на себя с особо откровенным цинизмом. Сперма вязкой молочной жидкостью облила его руку, брызнула ему на подбородок, Билл сжался на нем, кончая, заставляя терять последние остатки контроля, Том забросил голову назад, сжимая зубы, изливаясь внутри Билла. Потом, позже, когда последние спазмы оргазма затухли в нем, еще не до конца возвращая сознание, но уже лишая мозг раскаленной лавы эротического сумасшествия. Том слизал с тела Билла, с его живота и члена его сперму. Руку свою он заставил облизать самого Билла. Нет, ну не то что бы прямо вот заставил, Билл ни секунды не сомневался и не сопротивлялся. А потом, нацеловавшись вдоволь, наслаждаясь теплотой которая пронзила их обоих он внезапно услышал жалобу Билла на то что у него руки затекли.   
Странно, заранее Том об этом как-то никак не подумал.   
Пока Билл матерился, вместе с хихикающим Томом растирая освобожденные руки, и пытаясь вернуть им нормальное кровообращение, Хоффман головой показал Йосту на собственную приемную. Конечно он прочитал его мысли. Это было сделать нетрудно. Йост ураганом вылетел из комнаты, едва не сбив входящих в переговорную сытых и довольных Бензнера и Рота.   
Очевидно, секретарша получила особые распоряжения от Хоффмана, а судя по фигуре и повадкам это было то, за что она здесь в принципе получала зарплату, потому что она ничуть не удивилась намерениям Йоста. Быстро затащила его в комнатку, слева от приемной, с кожаным диваном, баром и столом. Обработала ртом его мучающийся от эротической истомы орган, несколько удивилась нездоровому нетерпению клиента, молча и быстро завалившего ее на стол, для приличия пару минут джентльменски помацав ее явно искусственного происхождения округлые сиськи.   
Йост всунул ей свой член между ног, поразившись мягкостью и податливостью влажной женской плоти. Потолкавшись так немного, поскучав над отработанными годами вздохами и хлюпанием от соприкосновения их половых органов, Йост понял, что так никогда не кончит, поэтому тактично извинился перед дамой, и принялся ебать ее более привычным и приятным лично для него способом. А именно, сунув свой член ей в жопу. Дама не особенно удивилась, и принялась стонать еще более громко и сладострастно. Йост думал, что если бы она заткнулась, он бы уже давно перестал ее мучать и отпустил бы на свободу. А так, он, сцепив зубы трахал ее, наклоняя ниже и ниже, едва не вдавливая грудью в стол, сцепив зубы и стараясь не произносить вслух знакомых до боли имен, когда кончал в висящий словно старомодный чулок на его хую бледно-бежевый презерватив.   
Однако, это все-таки было значительно лучше чем дрочить в сортире и долго вытираться бумажными полотенцами, поэтому обратно в переговорную Йост вошел умывшийся, посвежевший и взбодрившийся и испытывающий приступ огромной человеческой благодарности темноволосой секретарше в тесных брючках. Вошел в отличном настроении и застегивая на ходу ремень штанов.   
Бензнер встретил его брюзжанием по поводу того, что подъехали их партнеры, а Йост где-то шляется, на что Йост сказал партнерам, что он извиняется, его, что-то прихватило. Съел чего-то не того, наверное, Бензнер скривился еще больше, а Хоффман тихо угорал над Йостом.   
За окном стемнело, а третья лампочка слева все еще мигала.   
Йост снова развалился в кресле, мечтательно ухмыляясь

 


	3. Мохито

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мята, сахар, сок лайма, белый ром, содовая.

Листок магнолии покачивался на прозрачной голубой воде бассейна. Его сдуло ветром с куста, наверное, и еще не успели убрать. Вечерело. Небо окрасилось фиолетово-рыжими переливами, шатром от кромки океана на одной стороне острова до кромки океана на другой. Листья деревьев шуршали на ветру. Билл сидел на краю бассейна, положив подбородок на колено одной ноги, которую он подтянул к себе обеими руками, второй он медленно болтал в воде, задумчиво наблюдая за качающимся на волнах зеленым листком. Лицо его было сосредоточенным, даже мрачноватым. Брови сошлись на переносице. Он о чем-то думал, такое ощущение, что был вовсе не здесь.   
Громко шлепая босыми ногами за спиной у него, туда обратно прошелся Том. Билл не шелохнулся. Том уронил полотенце, чихнул. Билл не шелохнулся. Том отпил содовой, громко поставил стакан на столик у лежаков, подошел и сел на корточки рядом с Биллом.   
\- О чем задумался, герр философ?   
\- Кто?...Я? – Билл встрепенулся, - я…это…. ну. Да, как-то так… - он улыбнулся Тому одними уголками губ. Ему честно казалось, что он ответил на вопрос.   
\- Решаешь мучительную дилемму, купаться сегодня еще раз или нет? – спросил Том Билла. На самом деле он понял что Билл думает совсем не об этом, и что размышления его не из самых приятных, но он решил предложить ему дружественную руку помощи.   
Внезапно вода осветилась изнутри прозрачным, золотисто бирюзовым оттенком. Как обычно, на закате, включилась подсветка в бассейне.   
\- Холодно, - сказал Билл, недовольно поморщившись.   
\- Тепло-о-о, - несогласно протянул Том, он встал на колени и зачерпнул теплую ласковую сияющую воду рукой. Посидел так, рассматривая собственную руку под водой и внезапно, когда Билл меньше всего ожидал, он плеснул в него водой.   
\- ТО-О-ОМ! – возмущенно заорал Билл.   
Том громко расхохотался.   
Билл походил на рассерженного кота, которого тащат в ванную.   
\- Хиии-хиии-хииии, - продолжал с подвываниями Том. Билл опустил вторую ногу в бассейн, все так же с выражением Вселенской обиды на лице и, наклонившись вперед, облил внушительной порцией воды из бассейна Тома, заставив его подскочить, завизжать и заорать:   
\- На святое покусился!!! На родного, блин, брата, а?!   
\- На род-но-о-ого бра-а-ата…, - передразнил Тома Билл и показал ему язык, - я не просил меня купать.   
\- Не просил? – аккуратно переспросил Том, отряхивая капли с дредов.   
\- Не просил, - отрезал Билл.   
\- Не просил? – повторил старший близнец, пряча ехидненькую улыбочку.   
\- Не просил!   
\- Не-е проси-и-и-ил…. – голос его изливался сладкой патокой в благоухающей свежей тропической вечерней прохладе.   
Билл молча повернулся к нему, и многозначительно округлив глаза, покрутил пальцем у виска. Ответить ему еще раз он посчитал выше своего достоинства.   
\- Не просил, значит, - сказал Том. И кивнул.   
Замолчал. Облизнулся. Потеребил сережку в губе языком.   
Отошел назад. Смерил взглядом длинную спину, презрительно повернувшуюся к нему. На всякий случай огляделся по сторонам. Никого не обнаружил. Хмыкнул. Потер руки.   
\- А-а-а-а-а!!! – оглушающий вопль брата, шлепание босых ног по плитам вокруг бассейна, невероятной силы толчок в спину, совпали для Билла в один миг. Он даже не успел сообразить, что произошло. Не успел закричать, и за что-то уцепиться, просто молча и удивленно рухнул в бассейн, падением вызывая мощный фонтан брызг.   
Нужно ли описывать детский и открытый, искренний и экстатический восторг, в который впал по этому поводу его близнец, сам чудом удержавшийся на ногах? Восторг его смог увеличить только вынырнувший из воды, чихающий и отплевывающийся из воды злой как черт близнец.   
\- С-с-сука, - прошипел Билл, - и снова чихнул, вода больно попала в нос.   
Том даже порой восторженно подвизгивал от смеха. Он держался за живот обеими руками, согнувшись пополам, так от хохота сводило живот.   
\- Йе-е-е-е-сссс! – он согнул одну руку в локте, сжав пальцы в кулак, продолжая хохотать. Билл, потирая переносицу и глаза обеими руками, подошел к бортику бассейна, слава богу, тут было неглубоко. Подошел к бортику, схватился обеими руками, и запрокинул голову назад, чтобы намочив, убрать волосы с лица. Нос постепенно переставало драть, и глаза перестали слезиться. Он попытался подтянуться на руках и вылезти, но, разумеется, атлетических способностей его на это не хватило. Том снова взвыл.   
Поняв, что его реакция лишь только веселит Тома больше, Билл сменил тактику. Он молча положил локти на бортик, положил сверху на скрещенные руки подбородок. Ржущий Том подумал, что его взгляд мог бы точно прожечь бы в нем дырку. Однако Билл молчал. Молчал и жег Тома черным взглядом исподлобья. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Том перестанет ржать. Лицо его окаменело. Постепенно Том перестал хихикать, глядя на него, и неуверенно поежился.   
\- Билл? – ласково позвал он.   
Глаза у Билла сузились.   
\- Ну, Билл, ну я пошутил…   
Билл опять не сказал ни слова.   
Кажется, он решил всерьез на него обидеться.   
\- Ну ладно тебе, - осторожно проговорил Том, - ну ты чего, в самом деле?   
Билл не ответил, вместо этого он увлеченно принялся рассматривать свой потрепавшийся на отдыхе от водных процедур маникюр так, как будто ничего важнее для него на свете не было, и быть не могло. Совсем обиделся. Смертельно обиделся. О, боже.   
\- Ну, неудачно пошутил, - сказал Том и хихикнул.   
Билл смерил его взглядом, типа, что это посмело оторвать его от важного занятия, рассматривания маникюра.   
\- Билл, ну прости-и-и, - проныл Том.   
Не хватало еще чтобы этот придурок мотал ему нервы весь вечер своей обидой.   
Ноздри Билла дернулись возмущенно.   
\- Ну, пожалуйста,…   
Билл мрачно поднял руку вверх и протянул ее Тому.   
\- Вытащи меня! – капризно, по-девичьи протянул Билл.   
Том хотел было сказать, что лестница налево, но лицо Билла было донельзя мрачным, и поднятая вверх протянутая ему рука была настойчива и неотвратима как судьба.   
\- Я сказал, вытащи меня, - Билл уже реально и на самом деле злился на Тома, и Том, задумчиво цепляясь пальцами и комкая плавки, неуверенно сделал шаг к бассейну. Он, было, поднял руку, чтобы помочь брату, как вдруг внезапно его осенило, зачем Биллу это нужно. Он отдернул руку назад, словно обжегшись, и отскочил.   
Билл опустил руку и вцепился в бортик.   
\- Что? – спросил он Тома, глядя исподлобья.   
\- Ты хочешь меня скинуть, - тихо сказал Том.   
\- Нет, - ответил Билл.   
\- Да, - сказал Том.   
\- Нет.   
\- Да!   
\- Да, нет же, блин!   
\- Поклянись.   
\- Зуб даю.   
\- Зубов не останется.   
\- Том, сука, дай руку уже!   
\- Билл.   
\- Да, Том.   
\- Билл, пообещай мне.   
\- Обещаю.   
\- Слушай я не шучу, Билл, мне потом дреды не высушить. Блин, ну самому же тебе придется на мокрой койке спать…   
\- Том, я же обещал, - Глаза у Билла были чистые и прозрачные, уголки губ опустились вниз, казалось, еще секунда, и он расплачется.   
Том решил, была не была, и протянул ему руку. Билл с невероятной силой и ловкостью вцепился в него обеими руками и… Том, где-то в глубине души даже и не удивился, просто обреченно задержал дыхание, прежде чем плюхнуться с разлету в бассейн.   
Он вынырнул, оскорбленный и раненый в самую душу. Он даже ничего не сказал Биллу, просто печально опустив голову, побрел к ступенькам. К широким ступенькам лестницы служившей входом в бассейн с правой стороны.   
Билл бросился его догонять.   
\- Том…   
Том не обернулся.   
\- Том.   
\- Билл, ну тебя нафиг…   
\- Том! – Билл схватил Тома за руку, но Том отпихнул его.   
\- Ну, блин, отвали.   
\- Ну чего ты, а?   
\- Ну я ж тя как человека просил,… - скорбно протянул Том, но остановился.   
Чем Билл и воспользовался, обхватив его туловище обеими руками поперек. Вода была примерно им по грудь, и по температуре теперь казалась теплее воздуха.   
\- Да брось ты, - прошептал Билл Тому в ухо горячо, прижимаясь всем телом к нему сзади, - все равно ведь мне придется сегодня на мокрой койке спать…   
\- Придется… - передразнил слово, к которому нашел как придраться Том, - Приде-е-ется. Можно подумать, я заставляю.   
Билл расхохотался.   
\- Дурачок, - сказал он, поворачивая Тома к себе, - Том, какой же ты порой дурачок.   
Ясное дело, Том не остался в восторге от формулировки Билла, поэтому попытался вывернуться из рук брата, которого это забавляло только сильнее, как видно. Он быстро чмокнул старшего возмущенного брата в щеку. Тот мотнул головой. Билл чмокнул его еще раз.   
Том подумал, что, наверное, это смотрится по-идиотски со стороны. Два здоровых жлоба стоят, прижавшись друг к другу как влюбленные в медовый месяц, посреди бассейна, один при этом капризно вертит головой с разлетающимся хвостом из дредов, из стороны в сторону, другой целует его в щеку, словно маленького ребенка.   
Том остановился, глядя в упор на брата. И сделал то, что сделал исключительно из вредности. Честно. Только из вредности и ни из-за чего-то другого. Взял обеими руками лицо Билла и чмокнул его в губы. Он думал, будет смешно, но горячее короткое соприкосновение губ зажгло их обоих.   
Билл потянулся губами в ответ.   
Потом Том опять потянулся.   
Вода была словно парное молоко, воздух свежел, отдавая горьковатым привкусом океана, приносимым ночным океанским бризом. Губы были сладкие и горячие, поцелуй был вкусным, таким, что не оторваться, глаза закрыты. Только тела в воде рядом, руки на плечах и на спине, и губы.   
Том поймал на ощупь нежную округлую, пухленькую губку, нижнюю, потом верхнюю и нижнюю опять. Билл делал то же самое. Бархатная нега разливалась по их телам. Губы щекотал каждый разорванный легкий поцелуй, требуя мгновенного слияния обратно. Прикосновения такие легкие, нежные, как перышки, а сердце забивалось в груди, сбивая дыхание. Том снова ухватил губами поочередно губы Билла, застонав тихо и незаметно для самого себя, слыша, как стон Билла вторит ему.   
Это слияние казалось идеальным. Оно было идеальным. Ни Билл, ни Том не знали, оставалось ли оно на границе их обычной чувственной близости, их нежности друг к другу, или оно уже перешагнуло порог запретной страсти, похоти и взрослого секса. Им никогда не удавалось вовремя понять, где лежит эта самая граница.   
Они разлучались – их тянуло опять оказаться вместе. Они оказывались вместе – их тянуло дотронуться. Почувствовать. Тепло. Дыхание. Кожу. Родной запах, от которого на глаза накатывали слезы, толи счастья, толи страха. Страх. Этот страх был с ними всегда. Врос под кожу, влез под кости. Ныл под ложечкой тянущей, тошнотворной болью. Так не страшна была собственная смерть, как этот страх. Страх потерять это существо рядом, эту половинку, эту часть себя, этот смысл существования на этом свете. Страшно было всегда, когда расцеплялись руки, размыкались губы, когда тело не чувствовало тела рядом.   
Губы ласково сливались в поцелуе, и страх этот вечный, подсознательный, ноющий, отпускал, уходил, прятался далеко-далеко, растворялся в ласковых сочных звуках поцелуя, в щекочущей радости оттого, что есть рядом. Близко. Так близко.   
Говорить о любви было глупо. Так же глупо, как восхищаться собственным сердцебиением или током крови по венам. Глупо. Словно доказывать, что жизнь – это жизнь. Их любовь и была жизнью для них. Такой же, одновременно бесценной и обыденной, как сама жизнь.   
Близко. Ближе невозможно. Или, все-таки…? И вновь этот ехидный вопросец заставлял их руки переплетаться крепче, губы сцепиться плотнее. Билл не выдержал первым, сунул язык в рот Тому. Том принял его, задерживая дыхание от зарождающегося внутри пузырящегося восторга. Все. Кажется, они опять перешли эту границу.   
Страстное желание обладать друг другом вымело дочиста все прочие чувства и мысли. Мир просто перестал существовать вокруг.   
Кто бы потом рассказал Тому о том, как он оказался лежащим на широкой ступеньке, с Биллом на нем, сверху, поддерживающим его голову руками и яростно и настойчиво атакующего его рот своим ртом? Наверное никто. Уж не Билл точно.   
Том подумал, они целовались наверное минут двадцать. Нет, для него прошла секунда. Ему казалось, что их губы только-только соприкоснулись в первый раз. Только-только нежно сцепились, склеились, щекоча, возбуждая, лаская, дразня, играя, облизывая, прикусывая, посасывая, стучась шариками пирсинга. Том так привык к биллиному металлическому шарику у себя во рту, что поцеловавшись как-то с кем-то, с фанаткой, что ли, всерьез обеспокоился, что в ощущении поцелуя чего-то очень явно не хватало. Чего-то, что должно было быть там обязательно и всенепременно. В общем, может быть это все только что и началось, но губы уже немели так, что все-таки, прошло уже минут двадцать.   
Том попытался прижаться к Биллу ближе, поднимая бедра вверх. Билл избегал этого довольно настойчиво. Тома, однако очень заботил его член, упершийся в плавки. Он отчетливо требовал хозяина прекратить заниматься всякими этими извращениями и заняться уже им напрямую. Том сел на ступеньке, наполовину поднимающейся из воды, ноги его по прежнему оставались в бассейне. Он решительно схватил руку Билла и сунул себе в трусы, потому что, блин, уже было больно.   
Теплая рука скользнула вниз по знакомой дороге, спустилась вниз к лобку и внезапно заставила их обоих застонать, лихорадочно хватая воздух, от внезапно сильного ощущения теплой ладони на нежной прохладной чувствительной и…чисто выбритой коже лобка Тома.   
\- Ох, блин, - выдохнул Том.   
\- Ох, блин, - выдохнул Билл.   
Обжигающее прикосновение вернуло их обоих в события сегодняшнего утра.   
В принципе, утро было как утро.   
Встали они, правда рановато для себя, часов в одиннадцать. И то, потому что позвонил вечно неугомонный Йост.   
Билл долго говорил с ним по телефону, периодически отчаянно зевая, и вовсю мечтая снова залезть под мягкое одеяло, уткнуться в теплый бок брата и заснуть. Он ничего не хотел от Йоста кроме как того, чтобы он замолчал и дал ему поспать. Билл снова зевнул.   
\- Говорите-говорите, я всегда зеваю, когда мне интересно, - прокомментировал Том с соседней подушки спросонья, и Билл начал ржать.   
Вслед за ним начал ржать и Том.   
В общем, когда закончился телефонный разговор, заснуть они оба уже не могли, потому что насмеялись вволю, и вообще удивительно взбодрились. Потом в номер подали завтрак. Потом Билл глубокомысленно брился, внимательно рассматривая темнеющий пушок на скулах сверху, от усердия аж высунув язык.   
Том принимал душ, напевая какую-то песенку себе под нос. Билл подумал, что ему крайне повезло, потому что в этот раз это был не рэп.   
Билл ненавидел, когда Том изображал что читает рэп. Он вообще рэп ненавидел, но Том читающий рэп это было все-таки слишком со многих точек зрения одновременно. Это было невыносимо. Махание руками, выпендреж типа я крутой гангста, под песенку типа: «Йоу, чувак, у меня самый большой и толстый пистолет в штанах, и все телки в квартале уже намочили свои трусики в ожидании, когда я приду их всех помацать!» Билл незаметил, как стал напевать припев из какой-то подобной идиотской песенки. Однако заметил Том.   
\- Йоу, охуеть, чувак, - Том открыл створку душа и удивленно воззрился на него, - а ты еще не совсем потерян для общества!   
Билл громко выругался, заставив Тома снова счастливо расхохотаться.   
Том вышел из душа, осторожно отжимая кончики дредов, на которые случайно попала вода полотенцем, чтобы они не растрепались. Естественно, более ничего кроме плеч и кончиков дредов полотенце не прикрывало, и Билл как-то автоматически уставился ему между ног, наблюдая за медленно покачивающимся тяжелым членом при каждом шаге Тома.   
Тому понравилось его внимание. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.   
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он одними губами, и Билл не заставил себя просить дважды. Он сделал два шага вперед и уткнулся носом в щеку Тома, смущенно опустив глаза.   
Том поцеловал его в губы, обнимая одной рукой за плечи. Билл ответил на его поцелуй и положил руку ему на лобок. Прямо над членом, зарываясь пальцами в темные кудряшки волос.   
\- М-м-м-м, - глумливо протянул Том. Потом вздохнул счастливо. Рука Билла подхватила его член снизу, ласково придерживая снизу, и, будто бы взвешивая. Член с проснувшейся готовностью отреагировал, наливаясь сладостной тяжестью, в ответ на прикосновения, на теплую руку, на то что Том стоял сейчас перед Биллом абсолютно голый, а тот задумчиво и по-своему даже где-то невинно и глумливо держал его за член.   
\- Дорогая, если ты будешь так меня приветствовать каждый день поутру, я не против! – жизнерадостно хихикнул Том, видя как сверкнули было возмущенно для порядку на слове «дорогая» глаза Билла, однако ни капли не сомневаясь, что в некотором смысле ему это понравилось.   
Билл надул губы и убрал руку с его члена. Ткнул манерно пальчиком ему в пах.   
\- Дреды, - ехидно сказал он.   
Том хмыкнул и внаглую спустил трусы с Билла рывком вниз. Билл открыл рот, офигевши, и хватаясь за плечи Тома.   
\- Ой,….ой, ты….что делаешь, а-а-а-а…. – фраза закончилась закономерным сладострастным стоном от эротичных прикосновений брата, в точности повторяющих с ним тоже самое, что делал раньше он. Разница была только в том, что лобок Билла был полностью депилирован.   
Билл продолжал счастливо постанывать лежа головой на плече у Тома, пока тот гладил его там, где очень было надо.   
\- Зачем ты бреешь? – вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил Том.   
\- Тебе не нравится? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Билл.   
Теплая, медленно ритмично двигающаяся рука Тома на его члене делала его традиционно податливым и сговорчивым. Том подавил в себе гнусную мыслишку о том, что даже если бы он не был влюблен в своего собственного брата по уши, даже если бы каждое движение губ брата, его рук, ресниц, звук его голоса не рождали бы у него стояк размером с Эйфелеву башню, он все равно бы натягивал бы его регулярно. Только ради редкой радости теплого и нежного, полноценного человеческого общения, которую он доставлял ему в эти самые моменты.   
Он ухмыльнулся своим мыслям:   
\- Мне по-всякому нравится, - уклончиво сказал он.   
Билл возбужденно сопел у него на плече и это было так чертовски приятно. Он ничего не сказал Тому, и тот, тем временем, продолжал:   
\- Я думал раньше, это ты из-за педофила, - честно поделился Том, обозвав любимым прозвищем Дэвида Йоста, - но со мной тоже…зачем-то…   
Билл хихикнул.   
\- Так,…приятней…   
\- М-да? – скептично спросил Том, отнимая руку от изрядно потяжелевшего от его настойчивых ласк хуя Билла, и принимаясь поглаживать кожу вокруг мягкими но сильными пальцами. Билл всхлипнул и прижался к нему сильнее, утыкаясь раскрытым горячим ртом Тому в шею.   
\- Да, Том….да….м-м-м,…да.   
\- Надо же,…и правда, - хмыкнул Том, невероятно польщенный благодарной реакцией Билла на его ласку.   
Билл схватил его руку, поверх, прижал к себе плотнее.   
\- Хочешь попробовать? – наверное, это было последнее, что Том сейчас ожидал услышать от Билла. Он задумчиво вздернул одну бровь вверх.   
\- Ну,…может… быть. Когда-нибудь…   
Однако мысль, должно быть, обосновалась в голове Билла не ради шутки а всерьез.   
\- Хочешь, я тебя побрею? – не обращая внимание на его смущение, спросил Билл.   
\- Э-э-э,… хм….э-э-э – ответил Том.   
Билл хитро переформулировал свою мысль.   
\- Том, хочешь, я займусь твоим членом?   
Том, безусловно, хотел, однако первая формулировка вопроса его по-прежнему смущала.   
\- Ну, пожалуйста, - попросил Билл, - тебе понравится.   
\- Сомневаюсь, - откровенно сказал Том.   
\- Мне понравится, - поправился Билл.   
\- НЕ сомневаюсь, - скептично покачал головой Том.   
\- Я хочу тебя… увидеть… так, - прошептал Билл искусительным шепотом посылая взрывы похоти в томовский член каждым словом, - он…будет…таким красивым…голым.   
Тому уже очень определенно хотелось, чтобы Билл уже занялся его членом. Уж как вот ему в голову взбредет, но лишь бы уже занялся. Он мрачно оттолкнул Билла от себя.   
\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - сказал он, нахмурившись для важности. Билл натянул трусы обратно и, ухмыляясь, пошел к раковине за бритвенным станком.   
\- Не порежь мне там ничего! – строго предупредил Том Билла.   
Билл хихикнул и прислонил Тома к старомодному комоду, в который была встроена раковина в их ванной.   
\- И это,… - Том показал пальцем ему ниже пояса, - трусы сними!   
Билл облизнулся, и ни секунды ни колеблясь последовал рекомендациям Тома. Отбросив их ногой в сторону он опустился на колени перед бедрами Тома, голый, с жизнерадостнейшей ухмылкой на лице и бритвенным станком в руке.   
Том задержал дыхание на секунду. Член его буквально подпрыгнул навстречу брату, вызвав самодовольное ржание у Билла. Том зажмурился и завыл. Вообще-то, голый Билл на коленях перед ним, с любопытством рассматривающий его, это было немножко слишком для его расшатанной тяжелой работой и прочими потрясениями нервной системы.   
\- Чего ты меня рассматриваешь, а? - с трудом разжав зубы ехидно проговорил Том, - Чо, хуя никогда не видел?   
\- Хахахаха! – Билл расхохотался громко, жизнерадостно скалясь и сверкая зубами, шутка как видно, ему понравилась.   
Том смерил взглядом хохочущего Билла сверху вниз взглядом, ухмыляясь.   
\- Давай, брей уже, пока я добрый, - хмыкнул он.   
\- Как прикажете, - сказал Билл, приоткрывши ротик на манер порнодивы и медленно облизал губы, глядя на член Тома, потом подняв глаза наверх и встретившись глазами с Томом.   
\- Быс-с-стрее, - прошипел Том, ему очень хотелось чтобы Билл взял у него в рот прямо сейчас. Очень хотелось увидеть эти розовые блестящие губы вокруг своего члена, - слушай, а может хрен с ним, а? – с тайной надеждой проговорил Том, - Может лучше отсосешь как следует, м-м? И нам приятно и вам все равно…   
Билл потянулся за пеной для бритья. Выдавил белое облако на лобок Тому, задумчиво размазал по волосам вокруг покрасневшего надутого с мокрой головкой члена.   
\- Мне не все равно, - довольно серьезно возразил Билл, потом не удержался и ухмыльнулся довольно похабно, - мне далеко не все равно.   
\- Ыть, - сказал Том.   
Он хотел сказать другое, но лезвие бритвенного станка, тронувшее его живот его сбило с мысли. Было как-то и страшно и щекотно, и странно одновременно.   
\- Воду… - тоном хирурга требующего зажим или скальпель, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови приказал Билл, - включи.   
Том вытянул левую руку и поднял рычажок смесителя, пуская воду из крана течь в раковину. Билл постучал станком об раковину, смывая сбритые волосы. Том со смешанными чувствами смущения и отвращения посмотрел на сбритые волосы в раковине. Потом решил перевести взгляд на что-то более эстетичное на его взгляд. Например на Билла, прикусившего язык и старательно и увлеченно обхаживающего его тело.   
\- Билл, - спустя несколько минут молчания и сопения Билла, сказал Том, - Билл, какой же ты, все-таки извращенец.   
Билл скептично приподнял левую бровь.   
\- У меня было тяжелое детство, - глядя на Томовский член в упор, ответил он, - Старший брат надо мной издевался.   
Том аж взвизгнул от хохота. Билл отстранился от него, ласково улыбаясь, пока старший ржал как безумный.   
\- Хватит меня смешить! – наконец строго проговорил Том, - у меня упадет.   
Билл обхватил рукой Томовский член.   
\- Не упадет, - с видом большого профессионала в данной области проговорил он. Потом вытащил язык и приклеился им к влажной от смазки ложбинке на самой розовой головке хуя Тома, едва заметно двигая им, так что было не видно, но трение теплого сильного языка чувствовалось очень сильно.   
\- Ай…ой….ой….ооо-ййй, ааай, - интеллектуально прокомментировал Том, - не надо…ша-ша-ша-шаа, - Билл удивленно посмотрел на него на секунду оторвавшись от его члена, - рик, - закончил фразу Том.   
\- Шарик, - повторил он, переведя дыхание, - не надо. Щекотно и щас кончу, - наконец пояснил он.   
Билл ничего не сказал. Он задумчиво пожал плечами, на которые каскадом спадали его завивающиеся без укладки волосы, ткнул головку члена Тома самым кончиком языка, глядя исподлобья вверх, убедившись, что тот смотрит на него с невероятно потерянным выражением на лице. Он медленно отвел голову назад, придерживая Томовский член рукой, от головки до его языка протянулась толстая блестящая ниточка смазки Тома.   
Том открыл рот в немом крике. Дернулся назад, потому что это было просто очень круто. Ниточка оборвалась и упала вниз на губы и подбородок Билла, заставляя сердце Тома застучать как ненормальное, так что казалось, оно уже давно оборвалось и упало.   
\- Рот закрой, - мрачно сказал Билл медленно слизав смазку с члена Тома с губ, с подбородка стерев ладонью и слизав с руки.   
\- Черт, - глядя то ли в потолок, то ли куда-то еще, подальше сказал Том, - Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт.   
Надо же, а он и не заметил, что Билл почти закончил с ним.   
\- Ну и чо?... - потрясенно-испуганно сказал Том, - чо дальше-то? – потому что Билл встал с колен, небрежно кидая станок в раковину. Билл набрал прохладной воды в пригоршню и облил член Тома, одновременно и щекоча ему нервы и приводя в чувство.   
\- Не люблю вкус пены для бритья, - серьезно заявил он Тому, прежде чем тот поцеловал его прямо в рот.   
Билл прижался к нему сильнее, всем телом, зажимая их вставшие члены между телами. Том почувствовал, как хрустальные мурашки удовольствия скатились по его спине. Черт побери, а кожа и правда внизу живота стала такой чувствительной, соперничая в посылании эротических сигналов мозгу даже с самим членом, добавляя к обычному и привычному рядом с Биллом возбуждению какие-то новые нотки.   
Он чувствовал свой член и член Билла там, и сквозь сочный поцелуй губ чувствовал соприкосновение из обнаженных тел. Терялся в нем. Член его уже не в первый раз за это утро пустил слезу истерического вязкого возбуждения. Том смешал его ладонью со смазкой на члене Билла, Билл всхлипнул возбужденно, и в этот момент Том отчетливо осознал, что его посетило вдохновение.   
Он до сих пор опирался жопой о столешницу комода, с раковиной, и подумал, уже не раз, насколько же она удачной высоты, и почему он раньше этого не замечал? Он развернул Билла резко в руках, спиной к себе, и нагнул вперед. Билл поставил руки на края раковины с обеих сторон.   
\- То-о-о-ом, - недовольно сказал Билл, - ты же знаешь, я не люблю в ванной стоя!   
\- Я люблю, - отрезал Том.   
Он наслаждался злющим и одновременно возбужденным лицом брата в зеркале, одновременно смазывая себя и его между половинок попы.   
\- Ноги раздвинь шире, - скомандовал Том сосредоточенно, и Билл выполнил его команду еще до того, как подумал, зачем он это сделал.   
Том медленно натянул его, заставляя зажмуриться и вцепиться пальцами в дурацкую раковину. Том остановился, пока Билл не поднял на него глаза в зеркале. От того, что он увидел в них в Тома будто бы черт вселился. Том, ухмыльнувшись, намотал волосы Билла на кулак и заставил поднять голову выше, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и чтобы он больше не пытался спрятать лицо.   
Одновременно он засадил ему свой член, а потом еще. С самодовольным удовлетворением любуясь на вмиг изменившееся лицо Билла, приоткрытый от удовольствия ротик с припухшими губками.   
Тугой обхват знакомой попки зажег его хуй похотливо, накрывая с головой ласковой волной страсти. Не вынимая члена Том потерся лобком о тело близнеца.   
\- А-хаа, блин, - сказал Том, - никогда не думал, что у тебя такая нежная и бархатная жопа! – от всего сердца отвесил он комплимент брату, ритмично насаживая его на собственный хуй.   
А еще, еще тогда Том успел заметить, как же они все-таки похожи в момент экстаза. Нет, он знал, что они похожи, конечно, но в этот самый момент он почему-то спутал совсем, кто есть кто в зеркале: чье мокрое возбужденное тело там, чей раскрытый отчаянно рот, чье лицо Тома или Билла. Билла или Тома.

***

Стоило Тому почувствовать, лежа на ступеньках бассейна, под пальмой и черным звездным небом руку младшего у себя в плавках, он сразу понял, чем это для него закончится. Он как вживую представил, что сейчас будет, и даже хотел было всерьез возразить, и призвать Биллу всю его осторожность и рассудительность, которые, он верил, в нем все-таки порой были.   
Но Билл уже стащил плавки с его бедер вниз и глубоко взял его член, и Том вынужден был лишь молча откинуться назад на локти, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.   
Насосавшись, как видно, Билл выпустил его член изо рта, облизав нежную как у ребенка кожу вокруг, наполняя дредастую голову Тома запоздалой благодарностью за показавшуюся ему поначалу идиотской идею Билла. Забавно, Том открыл глаза, внимательно рассматривая свой член в розовом окружении губ Билла и думал, как же они теперь с ним одинаково выглядят даже в этом самом интимном месте.   
Билл стащил с Тома трусы совсем и бросил их, с мокрым шлепком на бортик бассейна.   
\- Ты чо творишь-то, демон, а? – уже не зная, плакать или смеяться, спросил Том.   
Билл ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся и подмигнул Тома, раздвигая его длинные ноги в стороны.   
\- Ну, ты же дашь мне, котик? – промурлыкал Билл. Голос его сочился золотистым теплым медом. Ох, сука, каким же он мог быть убедительным, если ему что-нибудь было нужно.   
\- А если не дам? – никак не мог не съязвить Том, обреченно сжимаясь от рефлекторного страха, чувствуя теплую и мягкую, однако обещающую стальную твердость ствола головку.   
\- Я сам возьму, - сказал Билл, уже без тени улыбки на лице. Том поэтому и понял, что сумасшедшее это возбуждение внезапное и нездоровое захватило Билла едва ли не сильнее чем его самого, позволяющего ему делать это с собой, да еще и услужливо поддерживать свои бедра, навстречу обжигающим ударам возбужденного члена брата внутри, шлепающим ему по жопе, мокрыми от воды яйцам.   
Билл трахал его так, как ему больше всего нравилось его трахать обычно, повернув на спину так, чтобы видеть извивающееся в его руках тело Тома, искажающееся судорожно лицо от каждого его рывка внутри, так, словно Том не в силах был понять, больно ли ему или просто очень-очень сильно хорошо.   
Том как-то наивно, по-детски держался руками теперь за руки Билла, крепко зажмурив глаза. Так будто бы он боялся что ему все это кажется, а на самом деле и быть не может. Капля пота скатилась с шеи задыхающегося Билла Тому на губы. Он облизнулся, чувствуя знакомый соленый вкус. Биение крови в его члене становилось все невыносимее, мышцы напрягались все сильнее, член Билла казался все больше и тверже, несмотря на то что он скользил теперь туда и обратно значительно легче, а может быть именно поэтому. Тому казалось, он чувствует телом каждую его вздувшуюся вену.   
\- Открой глаза, - приказал Билл, - Том. Том. Открой глаза? Посмотри на меня…   
\- Давай, малыш, - ухмыльнулся Том, - ты это…еби давай…   
Однако глаза открыл.   
\- Ты такой красивый, - сообщил ему Билл внезапно, нависнув над ним, облизнувшись.   
\- Говори, - счастливо прошептал Том, получая один сладостный удар от члена Билла за другим. И он говорил ему опять. Ох, блин, Том тоже думал, что сроду не видел ничего красивее чем вспотевший от усилий, задыхающийся, обрабатывающий его задницу любимый брат. Лицо его сверху, над ним, более резкое по своей природе, с более жесткими чертами, отражающими сложный характер, выделяющимися скулами, прямым носом, совсем непростыми, непроницаемыми и кажущимися порой откровенно злыми глазами. Бог ты мой, он нечасто мог бы применить к брату синоним, такое… мужественное лицо. Но сейчас это было именно так.   
Билл выгнулся на нем, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать крик восторга, забрасывая уже подсохшие волосы назад, и заполняя липкой спермой ноющую от натиска пострадавшую попу Тома. Том кончил в его руке, брыкаясь, чувствуя как агонизирующими толчками оргазма сжимается на ставшим значительно мягче теперь члене Билла внутри. Странно, но именно эта деталь показалась ему поразительно стимулирующей деталью.   
Они еще лежали так, обнявшись, наполовину в воде, не заботясь ни о ком и ни о чем, им было пофиг. Трепались о всякой ерунде. О людях, о луне, о том, что звезды далеко, о музыке и о сексе, обо всем сразу. К голому бедру счастливого Тома приклеился многострадальный листок магнолии. Бирюзовая вода подсвечивала их загорелые тела золотым таинственным отсветом. Билл со смехом оторвал листок от бедра Тома. Том попытался его отобрать, они чуть не подрались из-за него, в шутку, конечно.   
Чуть не подрались.   
Губы как то сами по себе нашли друг друга.   
Ночной воздух овевал их странной мятной, прохладной свежестью.


	4. Б-52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Налить в рюмку слоями: Кофейный ликер Калуа, Бейлиз, Куантро и поджечь.

Том чесался.   
Том чесался вчера, позавчера.   
Сегодня тоже чесался. Задумчиво засунув руки в карманы джинсов сидел за столиком в маленьком островном ресторане напротив Йоста и начесывал себе яйца.   
Йост только прилетел с материка, с пересадкой, из холодного Гамбурга, на маленьком частном водном самолетике. Он был никакой после долгого тяжелого перелета. Боинг трясло и мотало над Европой как перышко, а этот водный птеродактиль он вообще думал, что развалится по дороге. Дэвид работал всю неделю, был бледен, даже где-то сероват. Глаза были воспаленные, красные, он выглядел уставшим и постаревшим. А может быть они просто насмотрелись за неделю на отдохнувшие и загорелые рожи друг друга, и Йост казался для них инопланетянином. Пришельцем из какой-то другой реальности, которая для них не существовала. Он казался нервозный, громогласный, какой-то неуверенный и суетливый. Билл традиционно громко анонсировал свой уход отлить, и сейчас они сидели с Томом на открытой веранде. Дэвид меланхолично ковырял в тарелке с салатом, а Том уставившись вникуда с видом щенка-идиота, чесал себе яйца.   
Дэвид отпил из высокого запотевшего стакана горьковатый джин-тоник:   
\- Том, у тебя мандавошки завелись, что ли? – кисло проговорил он.   
\- Билл у меня завелся, - мрачно сказал Том, - восемнадцать лет назад.   
\- Аллергия? – заботливо поинтересовался Дэвид, поглядывая на синеющий до самого горизонта чистый океан, - неужели? Но раньше ты так отчаянно не чесался….   
\- Хе-хе…так раньше он мне хуй не брил, - хмыкнул Том, заставляя Дэвида подавиться тоником.   
\- Это тебе за пинг-понг, Томми, - ехидно прокомментировал вернувшийся Билл.   
Он плюхнулся на деревянную скамейку рядом с Томом, развалившись и нагло засунув свои километровые ноги куда-то между ног Йосту. Йост мрачно опустил глаза и посмотрел вниз. Его это взбесило. Потому что он думал, что Билл будет вести себя иначе с его приездом. Он вообще-то ожидал, что Билл по нему соскучился за то время, что они не виделись. Это было единственной мыслью, которая мотивировала его проделать этот ужасный путь, только она заставляла его держаться. Он трясся в чертовой турбулентности и мечтал о том, как Билл бросится ему на шею, задыхаясь от радости, уткнется носом ему в шею. Мечтал о том, как задохнется сам от солнечного, сладкого и терпкого и пьяного как молодое вино, запаха его кожи, как обожжется его хрупкими на вид, но так сильно сжимающими его руками. Он закрывал глаза и будто наяву чувствовал щекотку длинных мягких волос у себя на щеках. Он будто наяву чувствовал ладонями тонкое, гибкое тело, чувствовал биллино тепло сквозь тонкую материю майки, и уже в мечтах раздевал его, избавляя от этих глупых тряпок. Целовал в сочные губы, хмелея, дурея, от сладости, мокрого тепла, ласки и бьющейся где-то в глубине их обоих страсти.   
Они так давно не были вместе. Конец года был очень тяжелым. Он был вынужден перенести клятвенно обещанный Биллу отпуск на два месяца, они сжали зубы и перли дальше, не соображая, что делают. Билл болел, злился на него, был не в настроении, снова болел. Сидел на сильнейших антибиотиках, уставал, никогда не высыпался, хотя вне вездесущего глаза фото или видеокамеры только и делал, что валялся где-то, уткнувшись головой в подушку, в диван, в матрас, в живот или в колени своему плюшевому второму я с дредами, и с раздражением бросал Дэвиду, что он его заебал. Тупо заебал. Причем заебал одним из редких способов, который ему абсолютно не нравится. Впрочем, Дэвид-таки упорством добился разок близости с Биллом. Не то что бы насильно, парню было просто похуй, он даже не сопротивлялся. Он бросил ему недовольно:   
\- Дэвид, отстань…   
\- Ну, Билл, ну дорогой, ну я не могу уже…   
Дэвид так хотел, что у него уже чесалось все, замирало сердце и темнело в глазах, его возбуждало в Билле все, и замученный вид, и опухшее лицо, и злые глаза, недовольно поджатые губы, и настойчивый запах лекарств, который, казалось, в него впитался. Его возбуждало даже само равнодушие Билла.   
\- Не хочу.   
\- Ну, котик…   
Дэвид был такой охуевший, у него было такое несчастное лицо, оно расшевелило глубокие атавистические остатки человеколюбия в сердце Билла. Или его мокрое тыканье губами ему в шею и лапающие его неуверенно руки рассмешили и раздобрили его. Хитрюга Том даже в далекие годы, еще до того как Билловский роман с Дэвидом невротически спровоцировал их бурные половые отношения, лапал его гораздо более уверенно, рождая эмоции, от которых несколько раньше созревший Билл чувствовал себя настоящим извращенцем. От рук Тома у него начинало сладко ныть внизу живота. Он кусал губы, пытаясь умерить странную фантазию, которая хотела, чтобы руки спустились чуть ниже, обняли его крепче. Он тогда еще толком не понимал, чего он хотел, ему просто было очень приятно. Ему поэтому очень нравилось спать с Томом в обнимку, он иногда весь день ходил, как потерянный, мечтая снова оказаться в одной кроватке с близнецом, почувствовать его дыхание на своей шее, и эти руки, уверенно цапающие и прижимающие к себе, словно свою собственность.   
Мамины прикосновения были приятны и нежны, но они не вызывали таких чувств. К тому же, после того, как в их жизни появился Гордон, она стала меньше обращать на близнецов внимания, скорее радуясь, что ее мальчишки так заняты друг другом, что развлекают сами себя. И пока они не ссорятся и не дерутся, можно спокойно не обращать на них внимания.   
Том смущался часто, и вообще был не очень уверен в себе. Руки его неуверенно болтались, теребя одежду, но они менялись, когда они касались тела Билла, становились такие теплые и нежные такие, всегда успокаивали и погружали в этот сладкий транс.   
Один раз они смотрели порно как-то. В мансарде у друга Тома, втихаря, пока его родителей не было дома. Они сидели и пялились отвесив нижние челюсти. Они были в шоке. Том, закусивши край подушки сдавленно орал:   
\- СИСЬКИ!   
Друг его хихикал и ерзал на месте. Ему тоже не терпелось.   
\- Давай, трахай ее, давай, поставь ее раком! – советовал он мужику на экране.   
\- Да! – радостно взвыл Том. Он был просто счастлив. Глаза его сияли словно бриллианты.   
Билл сидел на полу на коленках, тщательно уставившись в телевизор, и чувствовал себя полным дебилом.   
Ему было жалко девушку на экране.   
Этот здоровый детина едва не заставил ее подавиться своим огромным хуем, Билл даже закрыл глаза пару раз, он за нее испугался. Он, правда, не решился ничего сказать другим мальчикам, потому что в прошлый раз, когда он спросил Тома, зачем мужик на экране сует это ей в попу, ей же больно, она плачет, Том оборжал его, обозвал мелочью пузатой и дураком, и пообещал ему что он сам поймет когда-нибудь.   
Билл упорно смотрел порнуху. Но не понимал.   
Том вел себя странно теперь. У него появились от него секреты, которыми он делился со своим другом, они хихикали в углу, но Билла в свои секреты не посвящали, потому что, по мнению Тома, Билл был еще маленький, ему было еще рано это знать. Том стал его сторониться. Они больше не принимали вместе ванну. Более того, он стал запирать ванную комнату изнутри, даже когда дома не было никого, кроме Билла. Билл честно не понимал мотивов его поведения.   
Они не ругались, они так же вместе тусовались, делали уроки, точнее НЕ делали. Начали музицировать, попавши под влияния Гордона, который вечно таскался со своими гитарами и дурными, вечно пьяными глумливыми друзьями. Том фетишистки лапал его гитары, и, хотя не умел играть подолгу бренчал, сидя в комнате в углу. Билл влечения к гитарам не испытывал. Он поначалу тоже захотел научиться играть, как Том, подержал инструмент пару раз, попробовал взять пару аккордов, но она была тяжелая, кончикам пальцев было больно, он поранился, и вообще, надо было долго сидеть на одном месте, быстро научиться не получалось, и он скоро совершенно к ней охладел. Хотя регулярные подъебки Тома о том, что он лентяй и обижали его порой. Они тусовались вместе, но Том стал вести себя по-другому. Том первый сказал ему, что им лучше спать отдельно. Но Билл не принял это близко к сердцу, потому что когда ему было скучно, он лез к Тому в кровать, и Том и не думал его прогонять. Том наоборот, даже, кажется, радовался, потому что обнимал его крепко всегда, терся носом ему в шею и ласково обзывал его малышом, Билл начинал обижаться, но Том говорил, что очень его любит, и обида внезапно растворялась. Все было как всегда, но Том теперь запирался в ванной, и выходил оттуда раскрасневшийся и чудной. И шептался с друзьями, и тусовался на вечеринках с девочками. Билл тоже с ними тусовался. Даже целовался пару раз с девочками неумело, зажавшись в коридоре. Ощущение было забавное. Он, правда испугался однажды что его за этим занятием застал отчим, но Гордон похлопал его по плечу, и с гордостью проговорил:   
\- Молодец, чувак, а то мы уже начинали волноваться.   
В общем, Билл понял, что целоваться с девочками - это хорошо. И, хотя он не понял зачем, это давало ему целый ряд выгод. Друзья Тома снова приняли его в свою компанию, и стали делиться своими секретами, а Том объяснил подробно как прикольнее всего дрочить, а что-то даже и показал. Биллу понравилось. Теперь они закрывались в ванной по очереди.   
Однажды ночью он снова лежал в объятиях родного братца, ему не спалось. Рука Тома грела его живот, в голову лезли всякие мысли. Потом вспомнилась одна порнуха, он опять долго и нудно думал, зачем все это происходит. Он стал представлять на месте этого мужика Тома. Он уже не раз видел, как Том дрочит, ему было легко. Внезапно, картинка стала интереснее. Ему показалось, что он начинает понимать смысл просмотра порно. У него постепенно стало вставать на эти веселые картинки. Он даже пару раз, смущаясь выпросил у Тома посмотреть одну кассету с порнухой. Чем-то она ему давно приглянулась. Том глумливо заржал и дал. И еще две, посоветовав в одной сисястую блондинку, во второй двух брюнеток с вибраторами. Сказал, чувак, вот это настоящая жесть.   
Потом тепло руки Тома, эта нега, в которую он погружался от его близости, навела его на очень странную мысль. Он ради прикола прикинул себя…честно, только ради прикола, от скуки, в общем, он подумал, а что, если бы Том бы, например бы с ним бы, сделал что-нибудь, ну как мужик в порно с той девушкой. Билл задохнулся от накатившей на него острой волны возбуждения, у него зашумело в ушах, он закусил губу. Он представил член Тома в своем рту, и губы жарко заныли, настолько ярким и натуральным оно было. Он думал, что успокоится на этом, но тело разгоралось сильнее. Он вспомнил почему-то как телка на экране кричала, когда мужик поставил ее раком, вспомнил, как его член натягивал ее, драл цинично, яростно, и так…так, классно. Сказать, что у него стоял член, значило вообще ничего не сказать. Кровь билась в ушах, кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что рука Тома казалось обжигала его, ему хотелось схватить его руку, прижать к себе сильнее. Черт его знает, что произошло, то ли приснилось что Тому, то ли просто он почувствовал странность в Билле даже сквозь сон, но он вцепился в него сильнее, сжимая пальцы. Билл подумал, что ему было бы больно, не будь он так возбужден, но больно не было, было охренительно приятно. Ему хотелось, чтобы Том прижал его к себе крепче, ему хотелось, чтобы от его рук стало больно, ему хотелось почувствовать на себе его тяжесть, хотелось ощутить его рот на себе, хотелось, черт, ему хотелось его члена, он даже боялся до конца представить себе как. Билл выгнулся, словно от боли, ему казалось он сейчас кончит сам, без рук. Так просто не могло больше продолжаться.   
Он сдавленно застонал и вскочил с кровати.   
Том дернулся, рука его упала на простынь, он проснулся, приподнялся на локте:   
\- Билл, что с тобой? – спросил он.   
\- Ничего, все в порядке, спи, Том, - прошептал Билл.   
Том снова упал на подушку, проваливаясь в неспокойный сон, а Билл заперся в ванной.   
Когда он кончил, у него тряслись руки. Он вообще едва не упал, съехав спиной по стене ванной. Такого крутого оргазма он еще не испытывал ни разу.   
Он долго думал, сидя голым на краю ванной, и глядя на льющуюся из крана воду, наполняющую ванну о том, как его торкнуло. У него не очень укладывалось в голове, как он мог мечтать о том, чтобы его трахнул Том. Его Том, его родной брат-близнец. Билл внимательно и придирчиво проанализировал все свои мысли и чувства сейчас. Вроде бы в нем ничего не изменилось. Он все так же любил брата. Как брата. Они были все такими же, и, в общем, Билл не чувствовал в себе острого чувства идти, признаваться ему в любви на коленях, умолять о близости или чего-то подобного, как он читал в какой-то взрослой книжке которую мама от них прятала. Ну, кончил он от этой фантазии, но ничего же не изменилось?   
Ничего. Не изменилось.   
Он так и не смог заснуть в ту ночь. Он без зазрения совести спиздил пачку сигарет у Гордона и до рассвета сидел на крыльце дома, прижав колени к груди. Но не один. Тому спокойно не спалось, он, конечно, почувствовал, что с братом что-то не так, так было всегда, и будет всегда, и ничего с этим сделать было невозможно. Том спустился вниз, в пижаме и в тапках, взъерошенный, длинноволосый, сел рядом с Биллом, тесно прижавшись к нему боком. Он страшно хотел спать, и ничего не соображал, он только почему-то понял, что должен быть рядом. Том даже не мог ничего членораздельно сказать. Просто сел рядом, положил голову Биллу на плечо и заснул. Сидя.   
Билл сидел дальше, боясь шевельнуться, и стараясь не думать о затекших от долгого сидения в одной позе ногах и руках.   
Билл никогда не врал себе. Никогда не пытался выдать желаемое за действительное. Он уже слышал от парней, кто такие педики, они часто ржали на эту тему. Билл не был до конца уверен, что ему не нравятся девочки, но пока он сидел, размышлял он понял, что брат-братом, и это дико, но в принципе, если бы на месте брата был еще какой-нибудь парень, это было бы тоже прикольно, в общем, его тоже возбудила эта мысль, он решил, что про брата ему приглючилось исключительно из-за спермотоксикоза. Билл решил проверить. Решить-то решил, но как это было сделать в их богом забытой деревеньке, у него в голове не укладывалось.   
Нет, Билл не мог сказать, что девушки ему совсем не нравились. Они ему нравились. Ему нравилось на них смотреть. Нравилось, как они выглядят, как себя ведут. Он влюбился в певицу Нену. Он думал, что с ней бы он бы, кстати тоже, хотел бы. Конечно это было нереально, но она была такая классная. Он не мог на нее насмотреться. Его половина комнаты была заклеена его плакатами, они соревновались с Томом, кто громче включит музыку. Том включал свой идиотский рэп, развешивал по стенам идиотов слишком большой одежде и смеялся над Биллом за его любовь к Нене.   
Билл в свое время решил покрасить волосы в черный цвет. Нене было так красиво, он подумал, что это будет круто. Ресницы и брови были слишком светлые. Красить глаза тоже ему казалось круто. Ну, Нена с накрашенными глазами выглядела круто однозначно. Он искренне не понял, почему в школе на него показывали пальцем.   
В общем, его сексуальная жизнь представляла из себя периодические поцелуи с девочками, свидания с рукой в ванной, и периодическая дрочка в компании с Томом, с соревнованиями на скорость и дальность стрельбы, как верх сексуальной жизни. Однако, отчаянно хотелось ебаться. У него крышу снесло от того, как хотелось ебаться.   
Том с парнями говорили о девочках, он решил попробовать с девочкой. Вдруг он чего-то недопонял, и на самом деле ему нравятся они, просто ему никто не давал. С девочкой не получилось. Все складывалось как надо, вообще-то. Они целовались, им обоим нравилось. Ну, ему точно нравилось, у него встал, она тоже не возражала, дышала часто, все такое, но в процессе что-то ничего не получилось, она боялась, у него не было опыта, ему стало страшно. Он в задумчивости пошел прогуляться в туалет, чтобы успокоиться. Девочка, однако обиделась на его беспардонность, что он в самом разгаре романтических поцелуев на старой софе, и сняв с нее бюстгалтер, легко от нее оторвался и пошел, извините, поссать. Потому оделась, и пока Билл испуганно стоял в ванной, ушла.   
Билл понял, что что-то не так, и решил когда-нибудь с этим разобраться, однако больше Билл попыток переспать с девочками не предпринимал. Том поржал над ним, как обычно, Билл поржал над Томовским рассказом, как он убегал из дома своей юной пассии, держа штаны, когда в самый разгар их взаимных ласк в комнату зашли ее родители, и они пошли репетировать в зал в музыкальной школе Гордона. С Густавом и Георгом. Они все серьезнее и серьезнее хотели заниматься музыкой, и отдавали этому все свободное время теперь.   
Их тогда уже развели насильно по разным классам с Томом, сказав матери, что вдвоем с Томом они совершенно неуправляемы. Можно подумать, она сама не знала. Если один из близнецов начинал орать, другой считал своим долгом его переорать, первый не сдавался. Если первый начинал чавкать за столом, или разбрасывать еду, другой мог легко начать прыгать на столе, и остановить это сумасшествие можно было только физически, да и то, ор и плач стоял такой, что никаких моральных сил на это не хватало. Еще они дрались. Почти каждый день. Жестоко, жестко, грубо, орали друг на друга, били друг друга, толкались и пинались. Когда близнецы дрались, на них страшно было смотреть, глаза их чернели, лица менялись, было ощущение что они готовы убить друг друга, они гоняли друг друга, однако, все менялось, если кто-то из них начинал плакать. От боли или от сильной обиды. Их словно выключало сразу. Второй сразу тоже начинал хлюпать носом, гладить другого по голове, сюсюкать, нести какую-то чушь, лишь бы успокоить второго.   
Симона поначалу пыталась их воспитывать, но потом поняла, что бесполезно, сценарий не меняется никогда. Так что мать знала, но согласилась, решив, что педагогам виднее. Билл вообще не хотел ходить в школу. Туда надо было вставать в шесть, чтобы успеть на автобус, там нельзя было видеться с Томом, там были одноклассники, которые почему-то все были в полтора раза выше и раза в три крупнее его. Еще его там дразнили, травили всем классом, а порой даже и били, обидно и больно. Однако ему стыдно было жаловаться Тому, а уж маме-то и подавно. Ему казалось, что Том бы задразнил его мелким и трусом, потому что он не мог толком ответить своим обидчикам, точнее, он пытался, но их было больше, и они его ненавидели отчаянно, и это только провоцировало их на большие издевательства. Билл, впрочем, их всех тоже ненавидел и презирал от всей души, так что чувства их с одноклассниками были глубоки и взаимны. Биллу было пофиг. Его не в первый раз били или унижали по жизни. В общем, Биллу было пофиг, он ждал репетиций, и бежал на них с уроков как ненормальный. Биллу стыдно было только одно, показаться неудачником перед собственным братом. Этого нельзя было допустить никак. Том итак превзошел его в области успеха у девочек. Он не мог ему показать, что его родной брат полный лузер, который не может ничего добиться или даже элементарно постоять за себя. Потому он ничего не говорил Тому. Плакал, правда, иногда, когда было очень обидно, втихаря, когда никто не видел, и замазывал материнской крем-пудрой синяки.   
Гордон помогал им устраивать концерты в маленьких клубах. Мать их возила часто всех, в клубы, вчетвером, Густава, Георга, Тома и его на одной машине. Это было круто. Нереально круто. Они ржали и прикалывались пока ехали, все вместе, Билл в такие моменты думал, что вот оно как, наверное, и выглядит настоящее счастье.   
Слушали их мало в клубах, да и смешно было бы подумать, что их Devilish бы кто-то особенно бы слушал. Но, в целом, с такими выступлениями, и репетициями регулярными в школе Гордона Трюмпера, друзей у них стало больше. Причем они даже начинали восхищаться ребятами. Шутка ли,… играть в настоящей группе, выступать в настоящих клубах! Билла по прежнему ненавидели в школе, но, однако постепенно к этой ненависти стала примешиваться доля зависти.   
Однажды среди друзей-поклонников появился Андреас.   
Том сразу набил ему на всякий случай морду. Андреас ему не нравился, потому что был подхалим, и в глазах у него что-то было мерзкое. Билл спросил, зачем он это сделал?   
\- Он мне не нравится, - коротко сказал Том ночью, и уткнулся носом Биллу в шею, - давай спать.   
\- Он мой друг, - сказал Билл.   
\- Он плохой человек. Он мне не нравится.   
\- Том, но я же не бью твоих друзей, если они мне не нравятся, - сказал Билл.   
Том подумал, что Билл прав, и перестал бить Андреаса. И даже попытался с ним подружиться, потому что Билл очень расстраивался, когда он с ним ругался. Том не хотел, чтобы Билл расстраивался из-за него. Тем более из-за такой ерунды. В общем, Андреас счастливо считал, что он друг Билла и Тома.   
Вообще Билл понимал, что Том прав. Андреас и правда странновато посматривал на Билла. Билл даже смущался поначалу. Было что-то в его глазах. Странное. Умоляющее одновременно, но и одновременно как бы доминирующее над ним. То как Андреас смотрел на него, словно верный пес, готовый лизать ноги и носить хозяину газеты – ему льстило, но было еще что-то. Том сформулировал это яснее для него.   
\- Билл, он смотрит на тебя так, как будто ему от тебя что-то нужно.   
У Билла почему-то засосало под ложечкой, испуганно и возбужденно. Он понял намек Тома лучше самого Тома, но виду не подал. Притворился мелким дурачком. Так было проще. Разумеется, перед Андреасом он тоже разыгрывал дурачка, потому что он его побаивался. С другой стороны, Биллу было интересно, что же все-таки движет Андреасом, и он начал его понемногу провоцировать. Он видел, как ведут себя девочки, чтобы заинтересовать мальчиков, и незаметно для себя перенял очень много странных манер. У Андреаса, зажигались глаза, когда он начинал с ним кокетничать, Биллу нравилась реакция Андреаса. Биллу нравилось, что он мог им манипулировать немного, шантажировать своим вниманием. Андреас был готов примчаться по первому зову, он всегда был готов его выслушать, поговорить. Ему всегда было интересно с Биллом, и всегда было время,…он внезапно понял, что может позволить себе в общении больше, чем он думал, и это сходит ему с рук. Он мог смеяться на Андреасом, Андреас же такого себе никогда не позволял в ответ, он очень демонстративно подчеркивал свое уважение. Если бы Билл поглумился над Томом, тот бы его заглумил бы в ответ, так у них было принято. Это было честно. Это было справедливо. То, что было с Андреасом, было иначе.   
Билл не знал, нравится ли ему Андреас или нет. Ему нравилось его отношение. Льстило. Когда они напились с ним как-то, и руки их соприкоснулись. Билл почувствовал горячее прерывистое дыхание его у себя на губах и …просто дал ему себя поцеловать. Открыл губы навстречу его сухим полным горячим губам, они соприкоснулись. Это было довольно забавно, или он был в жопу пьян. Они целовались. Биллу нравились его губы. Андреас на него не давил, и был с ним очень нежен и осторожен. Это Биллу тоже понравилось. Но дальше у них не зашло. Билл итак весь вечер ходил по дому и краснел ушами при виде Тома. Почему-то этого он Тому рассказать тоже не решился.   
А потом случилось это гребаное выступление на детской передаче «Мы ищем таланты» и герр N. Почему-то Билл не соотнес сразу его поведение с тем, что он уже знал. Не соотнес и все. Чувак был большой и громогласный, он испугался его сразу. Не то чтобы прямо испугался, но оробел. Билл едва ли доходил ему до груди ростом. N был в костюме, важный такой, он долго разговаривал с Биллом, Билл усиленно ему улыбался. Потому что вроде как, наверное, надо было улыбаться. Как-то так сказал Гордон. Гордон правда умолчал о том, что делать, когда тебя зажимают у стены в своем кабинете, грубо ощупывая за всякие нежные места.   
Билл пытался с ним говорить, типа выяснить, что он собственно делает, и зачем. Однако N лишь пыхтел сильнее, и зажимал его больнее. Билл тупо смотрел на него, ждал, когда он закончит, и не понимал, что этот взрослый от него хочет, и почему он не реагирует на его слова. Когда N принялся стаскивать с него одежду, и кинул словно мелкое животное на кожаный диван в своем кабинете, до Билла внезапно вдруг дошло. Как осенило. Его вмиг замутило, затрясло так, что зуб на зуб перестал попадать. Он уже сам не понимал, почему он подчиняется ему, но сопротивляться было бесполезно, он был сильнее, и давил. Ужас парализовал мозг Билла. Он уже даже не мог кричать.   
Билл очень надеялся, что его будут искать. Однако, мать повезла бабушку домой, а Гордон куда-то пропал. Завалился с друзьями куда-то пить, очевидно. Он вспомнил про пасынка к утру, где-то, протрезвев, но Симона сказала ему что все в порядке, и его отвез какой-то приятный мужчина из телецентра, представившийся его знакомым.   
Его руки, его губы, слюнявые, страшно. Это было страшно. И поразительно неприятно. Он чувствовал его запах, и ничего отвратительнее сроду, ему казалось, он не ощущал. Билла еще долго после этого мутило от одного воспоминания этого запаха туалетной воды на потной, вонючей пористой коже поддонка, которое, казалось, вросло в его память навечно. Как и ощущение собственной беспомощности и невероятного унижения. Однако, когда дело зашло слишком далеко, Билл начал орать. Громко. Потому что это уже совсем было слишком страшно и больно. Он почувствовал его вставший член своим телом, между своих бедер, и заорал. N заткнул ему рот рукой, Билл его укусил, N ударил его в сердцах, наотмашь по лицу, Билл заорал громче и въехал ему голым коленом в пах, чтобы он по крайней мере не пытался больше сунуть в него эту свою толстую гнусную воняющую дохлыми мышами штуковину. Он не был силен в анатомии, но был уверен, что из этого точно ничего хорошего не выйдет, он почему-то испугался, что он его убьет. N схватил его за тощую шею одной рукой и едва не придушил как куренка, Билл внезапно понял, что он отключается. Пальцы давили все сильнее, перекрывая сонную артерию.   
\- N! Слушай, секретарша сказала к тебе нельзя, но я запер ее в переговорной, - послышался от двери моложавый глумливый голос, - ЕБАТЬ, ТЫ ЧО ЕГО УБИЛ ЧТОЛИ? – рявкнул Хоффман.   
Слова Хоффмана привели N в чувство. Он внезапно испугался и о отпрыгнул назад, брезгливо глядя на распростертое внизу худое и бледное тельце мальчика. Он и вправду выглядел не слишком оптимистично, запрокинув голову и безвольно обмякнув на диване.   
\- Блять, - испуганно сказал N, - я ничего не сделал! Слышишь, ХОФФМАН! ХОФФМАН, Я НИЧЕГО С НИМ НЕ ДЕЛАЛ!!!   
Хоффман подскочил к Биллу и склонился над ним.   
\- Он дышит? – взвизгнул N.   
\- Хуй знает,… - сказал Хоффман всматриваясь в недвижное лицо Билла.   
\- ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО ЗА ДЕРЬМО ТАКОЕ? – заорал N, трясущимися руками поправляя на себе одежду.   
\- Воды принеси, - сказал Хоффман. Кажется, ему удалось уловить на сонной артерии мальчика биение сердца. Он немного одел ребенка, поворачивая его, как куклу. Тощий он был, да и легкий. Прыснул ему в лицо водой, заставив слабо зашевелиться и застонать.   
\- Вот тварь, - N кажется уже пришел в себя, его как отпустило сразу, когда он понял, что ему не надо будет разбираться с полицией и медиками по поводу трупа ребенка немного за десять в его кабинете, - напугал, а?   
Хоффман искоса глянул на него, и ничего не сказал.   
\- Ну чего ты на меня так смотришь, Хоффман? – спросил N, - не хотел я его убивать, что я виноват, что он такой хлипкий и мелкий?   
\- N, ты блин, рискуешь…   
\- Петер, да ладно тебе, я ничего насильно не делал.   
\- Ага, - сказал Хоффман скептично.   
\- Петер, - укоризненно сказал N.   
\- Он сам штаны снял и сам удавился на твоем диване, N, - сказал Хоффман.   
Кажется, Билл уже пришел в себя, но вряд ли понимал, что происходит. Он находился в глубоком шоке.   
\- Петер, ну ты не первый день на этом свете живешь, а? Будто ты подобного не видел ни разу, - разозлился N. Он аж раскраснелся, - ты сам прекрасно знаешь, зачем выставляются на этих конкурсах. Один вопрос продаться подороже. И они это знают, и родители их знают.   
\- Ему еще и четырнадцати нет, - прошипел Хоффман.   
\- Да попомни мои слова, та еще шлюха, - шикнул N, - хули ты думаешь, он жюри глазки строил…   
Хоффман внезапно понял о чем речь. Он не сразу соотнес бледного полудохлика у себя в руках с одним из конкурсантов, смутившего некоторой неуместной эпатажностью своего номера половину жюри. Он ничего не сказал N. По-своему он был прав, конечно, но мелкое животное в его руках, офигефши сопящее и уставившееся в одну точку, было жалко. Потому Хоффман зло глянул на N.   
\- Может вызвать машину и отправить его домой, никто ничего не видел, не знает…ну, стало плохо, перенервничал ребенок, с кем не бывает…   
\- Я сам, - коротко сказал Петер, в сердцах прижимая голову Билла к себе за затылок.   
\- Идиот, - сказал он Биллу сквозь зубы, вытаскивая его в коридор, - ты - идиот.   
Он долго приводил мальчишку в себя, влил в него водки, потащил его в туалет, умыться, контраст горячей и холодной воды привел его в себя, его вырвало, потом затрясло, словно от холода, потом он смог говорить.   
\- Как тебя зовут? Зовут-то тебя как, а? – он встряхнул его Петер.   
\- Б-Билл, - стуча зубами сказал Билл.   
\- Ты как?   
\- Н-норм-мально, - коротко сказал Билл.   
Хоффман мрачно посмотрел на него. Вроде выглядел адекватно. Синяков не было видно.   
\- Еще водку будешь? – спросил он.   
\- Да, - Билл сказал не раздумывая.   
\- А плохо опять не будет? – поинтересовался Петер.   
\- Н-нет, - заверил его Билл.   
Он протянул руки, чтобы помочь Биллу подняться с пола, на котором он сидел.   
\- Н-не т-т-рогай меня, - резко сказал Билл, - я сам. В-встану.   
Сам он, конечно не встал, у него разъезжались ноги как у новорожденного жеребенка.   
Хоффман обматерил его как следует, пока парень пытался драться с ним, когда он подскочил его поддержать.   
\- ДА БЛЯДЬ, НЕ ТРОНУ Я ТЕБЯ! – орал Петер.   
Кажется, Билл понял, и поверил. Потому затих, поддался ему, подчинился. Ну, как-то он понял, что Хоффман ничего плохого ему не сделает. Он долго сидел у него в кабинете, пил чай с водкой, слушал нудные Хоффмановские рассказы, которые должны были отвлечь его внимание от всего произошедшего.   
\- Где ты живешь? – спросил Хоффман.   
Они были знакомы с Трюмпером, отчимом Билла. У Хоффмана нехорошо зачесалось в желудке. Блядский N. Черт его дернул к нему прийти сегодня. Лучше бы ему было этого всего не знать.   
\- Поехали домой, - сказал он Биллу.   
Они ехали долго. Билл молчал. Хоффман тоже молчал. Парень держался нормально, был как-то удивительно спокоен для данной ситуации. Петер, впрочем, не знал до конца, не было ли это результатом шока. Он не знал, о чем с парнем разговаривать. Через час езды Билл обратился к нему сам.   
\- Слышьте чо? – сказал он.   
\- Ну? – спросил Хоффман.   
\- Не говори никому, - Билл обратился к нему на ты, внезапно, но вроде бы не в тему было исправлять.   
\- О чем?   
\- О том, - мрачно сказал пацан, - Заебут.   
Хоффман облегченно вздохнул. Ну, тем лучше. Тем лучше для них всех. Гордон вряд ли сообразит, а этот не скажет. Надо будет понаблюдать за ними, некоторое время.   
Он привел его домой, сдав с рук на руки всполошившейся матери.   
\- Спасибо, - шепнул Билл ему на прощание.   
Некоторое время после этого Билл точно был уверен, что он не пидарас. Вот прямо точно. Еще было чувство грязи, какой-то парадоксальный страх подцепить что-то от этой твари, N, просто ощущение его запаха на своем теле. Том не спал, ждал его. Но он не смог с ним толком поговорить, потому что боялся что расплачется, он даже не сказал как все прошло.. Не пошел к нему спать сегодня, хотя Том сам хотел к нему прийти, потому что чувствовал, что что-то не так. Билл сказал, что слишком устал, и что ему что-то нехорошо. Том не поверил и обиделся. Он не понял, почему Билл не хочет с ним разговаривать. О самом главном он не мог рассказать, боялся, что Том с ума сойдет от этого, он бы точно бы сошел, если бы что-то подобное произошло бы с Томом. Ему стало вдруг страшно за Тома, он едва не разревелся, босиком прошлепал в комнату Тома. Подкрался и чмокнул его в лоб.   
\- Чо? – буркнул недовольный и заспанный Том.   
\- Я забыл сказать. Спокойной ночи, Том.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Билл, - радостно ответил Том.   
А потом Билл влюбился в Йоста.   
Произошло это как-то вдруг. Неожиданно для него.   
Хоффман привел его к нему в кабинет.   
Кабинет был большой и пафосный. Йост поначалу тоже казался большой и пафосный. Хотя потом Билл понял, что так только показалось. Он подошел ближе, сел на корточки перед ним, сидящим на стуле, улыбнулся и потрепал по коленке. Оказалось, что парень еще довольно молод, от него приятно пахло, свежей туалетной водой, дорогими сигаретами и приятным медовым оттенком кожи. Он был смешливый, улыбался легко, и очень от сердца. Глаза были теплые и рука нежно и уверенно грела коленку через ткань джинсов. Он излучал уверенность какую-то, защиту и спокойствие. У Билла на него встал. Парень был круче чем те, с кем ему приходилось общаться у себя в деревне, круче тех кто его бил, и даже круче тех кто бил тех, кто его бил. Он только не был уверен, что такой классный парень будет с ними общаться. Однако, он стал.   
Дэвид Йост стал общаться с ними со всеми. Его коммуникабельности, терпения и добродушия хватало на их всех и на каждого в отдельности. Так же как с Биллом, он был чрезвычайно внимателен и заботлив с Томом, уважительным с гордым и обидчивым Густавом, и оторванным приколистом с Георгом. Билл почему-то стал ревновать его внимание к остальным участникам группы. Хотя, вообще-то он понимал, что это не очень правильное чувство, ему хотелось, чтобы он общался только с ним.   
Актуальный вопрос ебли на время отступил по причине полного непонимания Биллом как это можно реализовать с Йостом. Тем более тот никаких намеков себе не позволял, уважительно относился к фрау Каулитц, и вообще, вел себя порой так, будто это не Гордон усыновил их с Томом, а он, Дэвид Йост. Однако изменение в их статусе группы, их первые успехи, позволили Биллу сублимировать свою подростковую гиперсексуальность в работу, и особенно не мучаться ерундой. Андреаса Билл совершенно разлюбил. Ну, он дал ему себя помацать еще пару раз, но потом понял, что это очень скучно, и тактично намекнул, чтобы он больше так не делал. Андреас больше так не делал, чем вызвал откровенную симпатию и уважение Тома Каулитца.   
То, что Йосту не все равно Билл понял внезапно. И тогда, когда уже отчаялся думать об этом. Он проколол себе язык, и как только опухоль немного спала, и он уже мог говорить, хоть с трудом и шепеляво, он помчался хвастаться пирсингом Йосту.   
\- Смари! Клева? – спросил Билл, высунув язык почти до подбородка и сунув взъерошенную наглую физиономию прямо в лицо Дэвиду. Дэвид шарахнулся от него так, что едва не упал. Сзади была ступенька. На лице молодого мужчины был написан страх какой-то сумасшедший, боль. А глаза…. в глазах была такая тоска, что она обожгла Билла, ударила наотмашь, он аж от удивления забыл закрыть рот. Вот такой вот реакции на свой пирсинг он не ожидал.   
\- Охуеть, - сказал Дэвид, выдыхая. Он редко позволял себе материться при них, но тут не нашел других слов, - Билл. О-ху-е-ть.   
Потом у Дэвида часто появлялось в глазах подобное выражение, Билл это заметил. Он часто провоцировал мужчин вокруг себя. Когда у других в ответ на его провокационные жесты, или движения, кокетство, в глазах появлялась странная стекленевшая с каждой секундой сальность. Они начинали придвигаться ближе, пытаться дотронуться до него, шутки отпускать одна пошлее другой. Когда другие начинали это делать, Дэвид наоборот, зажимался весь, закрывался, отворачивался от него, грустнел невероятно, и серо-голубой свет его светлых глаз начинал излучать невыразимую тоску.   
Билл было подумал, что он ему просто совершенно безразличен. Пока по дури, своим ненормальным кокетством не нарвался на очередную нехорошую ситуацию с каким-то деятелем шоу-бизнеса. Дэвид был неподалеку, он едва не подрался с коллегой, больно, до синяков, цапнул Билла за предплечье, вытаскивая на улицу.   
Он обругал тогда Билла последними словами. Зол был невероятно. Билл и не думал, что Дэвид может быть так зол. Орал на него, долго орал, даже подзатыльник дал, довольно увесистый, хотя сам всегда выступал, что бить детей непедагогично. Билл сам от себя не ожидая, тупо разревелся. Он не думал, что Дэвид может его так обидеть и так больно задеть. Ему было на самом деле ужасающе больно. Дэвид сам испугался своей реакции, когда сошел с сердца, он прижал плачущего Билла к себе, не обращая внимание, что потекший от слез макияж на жирно подведенных глазах размазывается по его футболке, хотя за чистотой своей одежды он следил маниакально, и шептал Биллу то, что Билл тогда не понял, а дошло до него гораздо позже.   
\- Не надо так со мной, Билл, - говорил он, а Билл решал интеллектуальную головоломку, дать ли ему мстительно Йосту в солнечное сплетение, воспользовавшись тем, что противник открылся, или затаить злобу и сгнобить его медленно позже, - Это очень жестоко. Очень жестоко, Билл. Не делай так со мной никогда.   
Успокоившись, Билл потерся носом о плечо Йоста. Потому что нос чесался. Он почувствовал, как сердце Дэвида понеслось вскачь от его прикосновения. Он стоял, прижавшись к молодому человеку всем телом, и, разумеется понять причину его ускорившегося сердцебиения не составило для него особого труда. Значит, парень его тоже хочет.   
С этого дня Билл сказал себе, что Дэвид будет его, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он не обсуждал с Томом своих завоевательных планов, и Том поначалу не обращал внимания на его настойчивое желание приебаться к старшему товарищу. Том как никто знал о национальном спорте Каулитцев «доведи окружающих до белого каления» потому что сам был практически абсолютным чемпионом в этом виде спорта. Хорошо, что Георг был слишком толстокож, а Густаву Дэвид запретил бить Тома по морде хуком справа.   
Билл стал осторожнее в своих провокациях. Осмотрительнее, внимательнее и точнее. Он четко отмечал для себя, на что и как реагирует Йост, и порой подолгу игрался с ним, наслаждаясь головокружительным ощущением власти над старшим. Власть эта примешивала к его постоянному гормональному возбуждению таких неожиданно ярких специй, что у него самого голова кружилась от удовольствия.   
Опытным путем юный исследователь окружающего мира Билл Каулитц на примере продюсера и менеджера группы Токио Отель Дэвида Йоста установил, что власть, власть над человеком, способность контролировать его реакции и видеть, как он зависит он него, возбуждает его едва ли не так же сильно как сам секс. А доставляет удовольствие, порой, даже больше, чем можно было бы себе представить. Более того, он открыл для себя мысль о том, что вопреки распространенному общественному мнению, секс является отнюдь не целью в жизненной войне, а только лишь средством.   
Он поделился своими мыслями с Томом.   
\- Только попробуй, - мрачно сверкнул на него косым черным злым родным взглядом Том.   
Билл расхохотался, в словах Тома ему почудился намек. Том тоже расхохотался. Они заснули вместе, обнявшись, но до того, Билл еще долго парил Тому мозг своими натуралистическими наблюдениями и размышлениями о жизни.   
Тогда, в ночном клубе, Билл долго смотрел на Йоста, обнимающегося с проституткой на диване в чил-ауте. Он был слегка датый. Георг через друзей достал им экстази, потому пришел он туда уже изрядно не в себе. Йост был возбужден донельзя, он лапал девицу умело, и ласково. Билла завораживало. Он решил, была – не была. Самое страшное, что он получит в случае неудачи это пару затрещин и отповедь на три часа длиной. Рефлексирующий ум склонного к анализу Йоста не позволит его чувствам доминировать над разумом, и он не позволит себе причинить ему вреда.   
Он поцеловал Йоста.   
Сказать, что ему понравилось, это ничего не сказать.   
Это ощущалось именно так, как ему хотелось. Именно так как ему нравилось. Именно так, как надо было. Руки, губы, тело под ним, все сильное, теплое, пропитанное опытом, спокойствием, сексом, влечением. Влечением к нему. Это, наверное, возбудило сильнее всего. Любовь Дэвида к нему. Они оба поняли это тогда, когда Билл целовал Йоста, на глазах у удивленной проститутки в клубе, сидя у него на коленях. Билл понял, что Йост любит его больше всего на свете, а Йост с ужасом понял, что это понял Билл.   
К счастью, несмотря на свое знание психологии к тому моменту Йост еще не до конца понимал все глубину цинизма объявленной на него охоты, хотя подозревал, что его нежные романтические чувства в данном случае останутся без ответа. Он думал, что Биллу не хватает заботы и внимания, что подростковый взрыв гормонов просто снес у Билла крышу. Что Билл не отдает себе отчета в том, что он делает. Хотя порой он замечал пронзительный темно-карий изучающий взгляд Билла на себе и, дублирующий, взгляд прищуренных совершенно также глаз Тома, мысль о том, что он является объектом изучения этих однояйцовых гуманоидов, не приходила ему в голову.   
Гуманоиды. Он называл Каулитцев так порой, в сердцах. Они были тощие, высокие, выше сверстников в полтора раза, большеголовые с раскосыми глазами.   
\- Чо? – мрачно и одинаково скалясь, отзывались они.   
Когда это, наконец, случилось между ним и Биллом, Билл сразу шокировал Йоста тем, что на предложение жить вместе жестко заявил:   
\- Я буду жить с Томом.   
\- Что? – не поверив своим ушам переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Том, - сказал Билл, - у меня есть Том.   
\- Твой Том – это твой брат, Билл, - Дэвид собирался прочитать лекцию о том, что дружба братьев – это прекрасно, но всем рано или поздно приходится взрослеть, и делать свой выбор в пользу личной жизни и партнера. Но Билл перебил его, отрезав как ножом:   
\- Мой Том – это мой Том, Дэвид, - сказал он.   
Дэвид был слишком добрый. Он ругал себя за мягкотелость порой. И тут, в очередной раз, он позволил ее себе. Он посчитал аморальным давить на Билла, требовать чего-то от него, да, к тому же Том был не виноват в том, что они с Биллом начали свои отношения. В конце концов, им было по пятнадцать лет, они еще были слишком малы. Том не должен был страдать из-за его, Дэйвовской, слабости. Из-за того, что он это допустил, из-за того, что он слишком быстро пал под яростным натиском своих же собственных чувств к его брату Биллу.   
Где-то в этот момент над головой Йоста захлопнулся железный капкан.   
Он понял, что из этого ему уже не выбраться.

***

Океан шумел тихо. Волосы шевелил ветер. Кричали чайки.   
Неслышно проскользнул мимо тощий смуглый и юркий как ящерица официант, спрашивая, не желают ли господа что-нибудь еще.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Йост, допивая джин-тоник одним глотком.   
Том ковырял в носу и придирчиво рассматривал козявки, Билл зевал отчаянно и лениво постукивал ногой по его ботинку так, словно он считал Дэвида за столик, или стул, или какой другой предмет интерьера. Дэвида это все страшно бесило. Он устал и хотел спать. Мысль о приезде казалась ему глупой, и зря он это все вообще затеял.   
Об руку Билла ударилась какая-то тропическая букашка. Он вскрикнул, подскочил испуганно, как-то по-девичьи. Любовь к природе у обоих Каулитцев была очень невелика. Точнее сказать, они ее оба ненавидели. Том ловко накрыл букашку пустым стаканом Дэвида, в котором растаял лед, и далее они оба сидели, соприкоснувшись лбами и молча пялились на ее путешествия по стакану. Настроения Дэвида они, как видно, в упор не замечали.   
\- Когда коту делать нечего, он яйца лижет, - мрачно прокомментировал их увлекательное времяпрепровождение Дэвид.   
Билл хмыкнул, посмотрел на Йоста, подпер лицо обеими кулаками и мечтательно заявил:   
\- А я вот, кстати, бы…тоже…кстати, хотел бы…так, если бы мог бы…   
\- ГЫ-Ы-Ы-Ы – с совершенно непередаваемым оттенком, содержащим полный спектр чувств к брату от святой любви и безусловного восхищения до чернейшего глума и издевателькой насмешки, отозвался Том.   
\- Бля, - сказал Йост и плюнул с веранды вниз в сердцах.   
Близнецы его бесили.   
\- Не, а чо? – Билл, однако, увлекся идеей, - я читал, у некоторых так получается…   
\- Лучше бы ты что-нибудь хорошее почитал, - не сумел не съязвить Йост, но Билл лишь отмахнулся от него.   
\- Так это… - в рассуждения Билла с серьезнейшим видом включился Том. Голос у них стал одинаковый, как бывало обычно, когда они переставали отыгрывать положенные образы на публику, и если бы Дэвид не смотрел на них, он бы точно не понял, что оратор сменился, - это…надо тогда ребра удалить. Два. Нижних, - важно сказал Том.   
\- Мэрлин Мэнсон, говорят, удалил, - сказал Билл.   
Дэвид почувствовал, что его сейчас разорвет от злости от их овощной расслабленности и высокоинтеллектуального диалога.   
\- Как вы меня заебали, - мрачно сказал он, пнул ногу Билла под столом и встал, чтобы уйти.   
\- Запишите на мой счет, - кинул он официанту, - я расплачусь завтра, перед отъездом.   
И, не говоря ни слова, быстро пошел по лестнице вниз, к своему бунгало.   
Билл с Томом переглянулись многозначительно, быстро встали и пошли за ним. Ноги у них были длиннее, и догнали они его, стало быть, очень скоро.   
Дэвид искоса глянул на Тома.   
\- Мы так, проводить, чисто, - пояснил Том.   
\- Прогуляться, - добавил Билл.   
Дэвид ничего не сказал до самой двери своего номера.   
Только там он кинул:   
\- Спасибо, и до свидания, спокойной ночи, - и обернулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.   
Сделать ему это не удалось. Оба здоровых лося, выше его на голову, одинаково глядя на него, совершенно одновременно выставили руки, уперев их в дверь и не давая Дэвиду это сделать. Впереди Билл. Сзади Том.   
Смотрели они на него в упор, и довольно мрачно. Без тени улыбки на своих гуманоидных лицах. Ему стало очень не по себе. Не сказать, чтобы прямо вот страшно, он был не маленький мальчик, но явно не по себе.   
\- Я устал, вы мне мешаете, - постарался скрыть собственную неуверенность он.   
\- Отдыхай, мы тебя не напряжем сильно, - сказал Билл, сделав шаг вперед еще до того, как Дэвид успел сообразить, что он собрался сделать.   
Том тоже сделал шаг вперед, входя в номер Дэвида, с громким хлопком закрывая дверь. Одновременно с этим Билл обхватил его со спины, длинными руками, поперек туловища. От близости его, тела, упершегося возбужденно и сильно в него, подкосились ноги, но возмущение было сильнее. Дэвид попытался выругаться, и дернуться из объятий Билла, но следующий шаг Тома Каулитца парализовал его волю и разум в этот вечер абсолютно. Том сделал шаг вплотную, быстро обнял Дэвида, и, быстро поцеловал его в рот, пока тот не успел ничего сообразить.   
Он слышал, как Билл хмыкнул ему в ухо, почувствовал ответную улыбку в поцелуе Тома, но честно не знал, что ему делать. Пухлые губы Тома, сильные, такие похожие и непохожие совсем целовали его, медленно, уверенно, упорно, парализуя волю к сопротивлению, как впрочем, и руки Билла, ласково но настойчиво гладящие его тело под майкой. А мальчики-то выросли, ударило в голову Дэвида внезапно головокружительной волной. Он застонал под поцелуем Тома, Билл сжал руку на его ширинке, заставляя выгнуться и вздрогнуть.   
\- С-суки-и, - жалостливо застонал в промежутках между поцелуями с Томом Дэвид, - оба… - Билл с Томом жизнерадостно и одинаково заржали, - какого черта вы задумали, а? Том посмотрел на Билла. Билл облизнулся.   
\- Ничо такого, - ухмыльнулся Том, и потянулся губами к губам Билла. Они слились со сладким, томящим сердце Дэвида звуком, прямо у него над ухом, влажными сочными звуками свидетельствуя о происходящем.   
\- Эй, мне так плохо видно! – возмущенно воскликнул Дэвид.   
Он, по правде говоря так возбудился внезапностью и силой атаки близнецов, что сам уже забыл о своем желании поспать и отдохнуть. Точнее сказать так, он больше всего хотел бы сейчас стоять и смотреть на близнецов, или лизаться с ними, и если бы кто-нибудь бы предложил бы ему сейчас пойти поспать, он бы послал бы его далеко, и матом.   
\- Дэвид, - хмыкнул Билл знакомо, с хрипотцой, посылая теплую волну крови к его члену, прямо под билловской рукой.   
\- Билл? – Дэвид повернул голову в его сторону, и Билл схватил его губы своими. Дэвид застонал опять, и ничего больше не имело смысла, кроме жаркого нежного слияния их губ, искупающего собой и все проблемы, и билловскую холодность. Он даже не видел глумливо-заинтересованную физиономию Тома прямо перед собой, внимательно наблюдающую за их поцелуем. Не чувствовал, как он, в упор глядя на Билла медленно и упорно потирается собственным членом о его руку, ласкающую Дэвида через штаны. Дэвид завел руку назад, подхватывая Билла под спину и прижимая к себе крепче. Любимый. Шарик звякнул о его зубы, заставляя звезды посыпаться из глаз.   
\- Устал? – как-то подозрительно заботливо и ласково спросил Билл.   
\- А что, Билл? – на всякий случай переспросил Дэвид.   
Что-то подсказывало ему, что сегодня ему надо было держать ухо востро.   
\- Отдохни, - тихонько и так ласково сказал Билл, улыбаясь. Дэвиду очень хотелось поверить в его улыбку, она казалась такой искренней.   
\- Мы поработаем, - пробасил для важности Том.   
Ну, раз так, тогда конечно, решил Дэвид.   
Он скрывая ухмылку удобно развалился в кресле у окна с видом на широченную кровать, налил из кувшина воды в стакан, стоящий на низком столике рядом, и уставился на Билла с Томом. Они, особенно не смущаясь принялись целоваться под его взглядом. Дэвид подавился водой, и отставил стакан в сторону. У него захватило дух, в который раз. Он присвистнул, ободряюще, заслужив мрачную комбинацию из выставленного третьего пальца и сжатых остальных от Билла, что развеселило его еще сильнее. Кажется, он, все-таки не зря затеял эту поездку.   
Билл подхватил лицо Тома в руки, целуя его нежно и крепко.   
Руки Тома знакомой дорогой скользнули на его зад. Билл погладил руку Тома своей рукой, подавшись вперед в поцелуй и застонав. Шоумены, блядь, подумал Йост и схватился рукой за приятно отозвавшийся под ширинкой член. Том сжал руку сильнее и рванул его на себя ближе, о, черт, Йост был уверен, за такое шоу бы многие отвалили много денег, а то и много лет жизни. Только ему оно доставалось и принадлежало. Да, так оно и должно было быть. Они ни для кого бы этого не сделали, только для него. Билл обнимал Тома все крепче, поцелуй становился все глубже и громче, глаза их были зажмурены изо всех сил, они оба тонули в ласке и неге своего поцелуя, еще чуть-чуть и они и вовсе забудут про Йоста.   
\- Том, раздень его, - настойчиво посоветовал Йост, зная, что Том не разочарует его в этой их любимой игре.   
И Том не разочаровал.   
Он развернул Билла лицом к Дэвиду, нежно обхватив сзади. Медленно двигая руками по телу Билла задрал майку вверх, гладя его по животу, потом опустил снова, наслаждаясь легкой ноткой разочарования в лице Дэвида, потом снова вверх. Билл повернул к нему голову вполоборота, и Том снова чмокнул его в губы, и еще раз. Задрал майку до горла и схватился пальцами за сосок Билла, Билл снова застонал, несколько преувеличенно, как казалось Тому, но Дэвиду показалось в самый раз, потому что одновременно с этим Билл потерся задницей о Тома, заставив того в задумчивости открыть рот, хватая воздух, то есть, стало быть потершись именно там и так как надо было.   
Дэвид уже сам был готов визжать от восторга. Он тяжело задышал и вцепился одной рукой в подлокотник кресла. С глумом метко брошенная в него майка Билла вывела его из транса, в который его вновь вогнали медленные демонстративно сладострастные заигрывания близнецов. Том медленно опустил руки вниз, на пояс Билла. Билл выгнулся в его руках, заставляя руки пропутешествовать снова вверх и вниз по его телу.   
\- Том, еще сделай так…., То-ом, - чертова сексуальная хрипотца его голоса отзывалась в яйцах Дэвида, соперничая рождаемым трепетом с тонкими но сильными и удивительно мужественно красивыми пальцами Тома сверхъестественно нежно и заботливо даже, мучительно эротично до боли в висках, медленно гладили его обнаженный мягкий и стройный торс. Дэвид закусил кусок Билловской майки, чтобы не взвыть и не ляпнуть вслух чего-то вроде – Это лучшее ваше шоу, ребята! – логично рассчитывая получить за это от обоих в сердцах в лоб.   
Хотя, сказать честно, он именно так и думал.   
Майка пахла Биллом, и это добавило градуса в накатившую на Йоста сладострастную истому.   
\- Погладь меня…там, - прозвучало знакомым шепотом, завибрировало в напрягающемся хуе, заставляя вторить движениями ладони Тома на ширинке Билла, самому. Йост закусил губу, следя за ладонью Тома и дернувшимся за ней голым животиком, ого. Щеки Тома раскраснелись, он облизнулся. Черт побери, не только Йоста одного заводила их игра.   
Билл растроенно всхлипнул, когда рука Тома ушла с наиболее подобающего ей по мнению Билла места.   
Но Йост был рад, потому что руки Тома, выдержав нелегкую борьбу с системой, расстегнула ремень Билла. А это значило, что сейчас будет горячо. Горячо и стало. Том на секунду отодвинулся от Билла, снимая с себя длинную майку и аккуратно вешая ее на край кровати. Дэвид ухмыльнулся. В заботе о своих вещах Том больше походил на него, чем Билл. Затем, Том развернул Билла спиной к Йосту, видимо, чтобы подразнить его еще больше, присел резко, медленно стаскивая с брата штаны вместе с трусами, сначала до половины, по попе, поглаживая пальцем по самой серединке, потом резче, вниз до колен, заставив Билла схватиться за его плечи руками, чтобы не упасть.   
Дэвид лихорадочно выдохнул. К тому моменту, как они избавились от Билловских штанов совсем, и руки Тома вернулись на его попку, сжимая и гладя, оставляя от крепких прикосновений белеющие следы, исчезающие через секунду. Дэвид чуть не захлебнулся слюной, уже отчаянно желая присоединиться к этой донельзя эротической игре.   
Судя по влажным и очень характерным звукам, Том взял у Билла в рот. Билл застонал как-то даже жалобно, руки сжали его задницу крепче.   
\- То-о-ом, - господи, Дэвид уже начинал возбуждаться от одного звука этого имени, так оно произносилось. Произносилось и произносилось вновь. Мокрые сладкие и знакомые звуки, сбившееся дыхание, стоны, руки Тома все плотнее сжимающие знакомую до боли, стройную, но отличающуюся неожиданной круглой аппетитностью попку, которую ему так хотелось сейчас поцеловать, и погладить руки Тома, или сделать все совсем наоборот. Неожиданно для Дэвида приоритеты потеряли свое значение.   
Честно, вот честно, он мог бы кончить уже сейчас, если бы не врожденная жадность и мысль о том, что он мог бы увидеть что-то еще горячее. Может ему повезет все-таки, а?   
\- Слушайте, засранцы, повернулись бы, а? – очень ласково и просящее, развалившись в кресле и держась за член проговорил Дэвид, - ни хуя ж не видно.   
Билл глянул на него через плечо. Лицо Тома вынырнуло где-то в районе поясницы Билла, подбородком упираясь ему в попу. Удивительно сосредоточенное лицо смерило оценивающе степень возбуждения Дэвида на глазок. Дэвид понял намек обоих. Он расстегнул ширинку, и медленно достал оттуда свой порозовевший напрягшийся не на шутку большой член.   
Билл улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. О, да, ему безусловно понравилось то, что он увидел. Том шмыгнул носом и решил вознаградить Дэвида по-своему. Он легко шлепнул Билла по попе и скомандовал:   
\- На кровать, живо.   
Билл послушался его без лишних слов.   
Как обычно.   
Том, однако продолжил шоу для Дэвида. Он встал на колени между ног Билла, раздвигая их шире руками, давая возможность Дэвиду полюбоваться на тело Билла, на его возбужденный член с мокрой от смазки головкой, все увереннее начинающий выпрямляться и углом стремиться к животу. Взгляд Дэвида скользнул вниз от темно-синей тройной звездочки в паху книзу, и еще ниже по члену и широко разведенным исключительно для его обозрения бедрам. Том, жег. Как всегда. Дэвид подумал, что скажет ему об этом как только в принципе сможет говорить.   
Том стоял на коленях, в одних штанах. Он придвинулся к Биллу ближе и склонился было, чтобы взять у Билла в рот, но хищный рык Дэвида заставил его отвлечься и посмотреть на него строго.   
\- Даже и не думай! – демонстративно похлопав себя по заднице сказал он Дэвиду.   
\- Я чуть-чуть, – смешно наморшил нос Дэвид, - ты даже не заметишь!   
\- Я сказал – нет! – сказал Том.   
\- Я быстро.   
\- НЕТ! – Том был неумолим, - Я сейчас перестану у него сосать…   
\- Я тебе перестану! – наконец подал возмущенный голос Билл, - Дэвид, заткнись!   
Нет, ну ни хрена себе обращение, а? Возмутился Йост про себя, и хотел было вслух, но Томик, чертова сволочь, строящая из себя целку при каждом удобном случае, встал раком, шалависто изогнув спинку, так, чтобы Дэвиду стало совсем хуево, и покорно уткнувшись головой Биллу в пах настойчиво и нежно засосал.   
Билл упал назад, на локти выгибаясь, дыша отчаянно и испуганно.   
\- О, да! – сказал Дэвид, принимаясь поддрачивать свой член в ритм с бедрами Билла, конвульсивно дергающимися вверх, в страстном желании, чтобы рот Тома соприкоснулся с большей поверхностью его хуя.   
Билл стонал подо ртом Тома. Отчаянно в тихом крике раскрыв порозовевшие от возбуждения губы, зажмурив глаза. Том держал его бедра крепче теперь, потому что невероятный энтузиазм Билла пару раз чуть не заставил его подавиться его хуем.   
\- Тише, - прошептал он, - Билли, тише…   
Дэвид облизнулся, глядя на испарину на теле Билла, слегка загоревшая на солнце кожа его теперь соблазнительно поблескивала. Ему очень хотелось облизать его стройное отдохнувшее тело, слизать пот со лба и живота, но Том, наверное, бы его за это убил. Он просто смотрел на извивающегося от удовольствия от сочных ласк Тома Билла на кровати, и поглаживал свой член, понимая, что ничего красивее он в принципе и сроду не видел. Билл внезапно открыл глаза, и облизнулся.   
Дэвид едва не подскочил на месте. На хищном лице Билла отразился весь невъебенный кайф, который он получал от вида Дэвида, отчаянно дрочащего на него и на его брата, сосущего у него член. Дэвид сжал член сильнее, до боли, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас от его наглого, горящего, пронзительно-сексуального взгляда. Видимо убедившись, что внимание Йоста приковано к нему насмерть, Билл вмиг изменился, навесив капризную гримасу обиженной шлюхи.   
\- То-ом, я хочу член в рот…   
Дэвид снова чуть не подавился слюной.   
\- Обращайтесь чаще, - отозвался Том, хмыкнув и поднимаясь с колен. Билл сел на кровати, широко раздвинутые его коленки торчали по обе стороны от ног Тома. Он снял с брата штаны, и повторил то, что Том делал с ним немного раньше. Взял его хуй в рот. Обхватывая наманикюренными тонкими ручками Томовскую попу со страстью ничем не уступающей братской. Дэвиду натурально хотелось выть. Такого издевательства вынести он уже не мог.   
Который уже раз за вечер по больному месту, вашу мать, а?   
Одним ловким движением он оказался у тела Тома на коленях, целуя без разбору горячую влажную нежную кожу Тома и тонкие пальчики Билла.   
\- НЕТ! – внезапно вскрикнули оба, заставив Йоста оторопеть.   
\- Не так! – Том отошел назад, снимая штаны совсем, голый Билл поднялся с кровати и укоризненно покачал головой Йосту.   
\- Мы же договорились,… - начал он.   
\- О чем? – не понял Йост.   
\- Ты сидишь и не рыпаешься, - мрачно сказал Том.   
\- Не удержался, - хмыкнул Йост.   
\- Зря, - очень Йосту не нравились прищуренные Билловские глаза, хотя…почему не нравились-то? Нравились, но…   
Оба парня быстро избавили его от одежды. Тем более что, приехав, он быстро скинул с себя все, принял душ и одел все только самое необходимое, избавив их от необходимости освобождать его от белья и прочего. Билл посадил его на кровать, задумчиво глядя в глаза, Йост все еще не понимал, что они собираются с ним делать, но почему-то думал, что ему это понравится. Его покрасневший надутый хуй орал об этом громко и едва ли не матерно.   
\- Теперь ты делай так, как я хочу, - сказал Билл, заставляя глаза Йоста едва не вылезти из орбит. Он-то, как-то до сих пор, надо сказать, не имел чести нарваться на подобное настроение своего возлюбленного воспитанника. Том сочувственно кивнул Йосту, между тем всем своим видом заверяя мужчину, что если он заартачиться, то помогать он будет именно Биллу, и вряд ли его несогласие будет им учтено.   
\- Философски говоря, я всегда только так и поступаю, - в Дэвиде внезапно проснулось чувство юмора. Билл самодовольно хмыкнул и положил руку ему на шею. Дэвид, абсолютно голый, сидел на кровати, рядом с ним стоял Билл, возбужденное его достоинство светило перед самыми его глазами. Он давил ему на шею, очевидно, побуждая наклониться вперед больше и взять у него в рот.   
Дэвид далеко не в первый раз брал у него в рот. Вообще говоря, он любил это делать. Это ощущение контроля над удовольствием своего юного возлюбленного, которое он получал, зная, насколько Биллу нравится, когда у него сосут, это было бесценно. Отличие заключалось в том, что обычно активная роль в отсосе принадлежала ему. Это он вел тело Билла к самым верхам наслаждения, упиваясь податливостью тела, упоенного эротической негой. Он вел, а не его пытались трахнуть в рот словно шалаву.   
\- Дэ-э-эви-и-ид, - ласково и хрипло прошептали ему, парализуя волю к сопротивлению. Ну и ладно, раз вы так ласково просите, хрен с вами, выеби меня в рот перед своим глумливым старшим братцем, в принципе, мне тоже это может понравиться.   
\- О, да, Дэвид, да… - стон, такой сладостный и честный, стал ему подходящим утешением и заглушил восхищенно-глумливое «ОГО!» дредастого двойника. Дэвид сосал дальше, чувствуя ласковые но неожиданно сильные и настойчивые поглаживания руки Билла на своей голове.   
\- Давай, Дэвид, молодец, ну возьми его еще, еще, глубже, пожалуйста, Дэвид… - черт, если бы он не был так возбужден, он бы выдрал засранца за такое шоу как сидорову козу. Если бы только он не был ТАК возбужден.   
Тому тоже очень нравилось шоу Дэвида и Билла именно в таком варианте. Он жизнерадостно подскуливал порой, когда Билл засаживал свой член особенно выразительно в рот Йоста. Том вскочил на кровать, просовывая руку вниз, под живот Йоста и принимаясь своей рукой поглаживать его член. Йост задохнулся, хотя ему итак было нелегко дышать с членом Билла во рту. Твари мелкие совсем распустились, он в ужасе отогнал от себя мысль, что же он с этими внезапно созревшими орлами будет делать дальше, и откуда ему взять столько сил. Рука Тома, однако, была тепла и приятна, ласкова даже, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы он ее убирал.   
Потом Том оставил его в покое, хотя это Йост отметил и с некоторой грустью. Руки Тома были удивительно убедительны, ничего он с этим поделать не мог. Они обхватили бедро брата изнутри, и это тоже показалось Дэвиду интересной идеей. Дэвид оторвался на секунду от сосания билловского члена. Откидываясь назад и тяжело дыша. Том уверился в его внимании, облизал свой палец медленно и внимательно, и без всякого предупреждения или колебания сунул его Биллу между раздвинутых ног сзади.   
\- Черт, - кажется зашипели и Дэвид и Билл одновременно.   
\- Соси у него, давай, - кивнул подбородком на истекающий смазкой и блестящий от слюны Дэвида хуй Билла, Том.   
Он продолжал трахать Билла пальцем. Потом двумя.   
На лице Тома не отражалось ничего, что добавляло акту развратного цинизма. Дэвид задохнулся от похоти, у него уже горело все тело нетушимым каким-то беспутным огнем. Он ничего не соображал, только видел пальцы Тома ритмично засаживающиеся в Билла, трахающие его, заставляющие застонать, закрыть глаза, вцепиться в плечи Тома обеими руками, раздвигая ноги шире, прогибаясь назад, чтобы ему близнецу было сподручнее его ебать.   
Дэвид бросился вперед, отчаянно сося, уже не видя, но понимая, чувствуя, что происходит с Биллом, возбуждение его нарастало лавинообразно и он уже всерьез боялся случайно коснуться чем-то собственного хуя. Он потерялся в наслаждении, забыл кто он и что он. Ничего больше не руководило им кроме его эрогенных зон. Он наслаждался соприкосновением нежной бархатной кожи хуя Билла со своими онемевшими в желании доставить ему удовольствие губами. Хрипловатые сдавленные стоны Билла и рука Тома на его плече, напоминала о том, что брат делает с ним в этот самый момент, и это было просто невыразимо и невыносимо…прекрасно. Запах их пота, из возбуждения, вкус биллиного члена, Дэвид не сообразил, как именно и когда дислокация коренным образом поменялась.   
Он пришел в себя, когда уже понял, что стоял, опираясь на колени и локти на кровати, и отчаянно, от души отсасывал Тому, откинувшемуся назад, сидя на пятках, и восторженно поскуливающему. Он пришел в себя, когда почувствовал руки Билла на его спине, губы, скользнувшие по бедрам и мошонке вверх. Он понял, что уже поздно. Он понял, что это глупо уже возражать ему сейчас, только не тогда, когда он стоял перед ним раком и его брат с энтузиазмом давал ему за щеку.   
Он почувствовал скользкую влажную твердую головку, и от неожиданности выпустил изо рта хуй Тома. Билл насадил его на себя, довольно бесцеремонно, и, хотя Дэвид, конечно имел определенный опыт экспериментов в юности, и обреченно расслабился ему навстречу, понимая, что в данном случае его сопротивление ни к чему хорошему не приведет, хуй его, ворвавшийся в дэвидовский зад, заставил его застонать и схватиться пальцами в бедра Тома, заставляя побелеть оставшиеся от них следы.   
Билл понял и остановился.   
Наклонился вперед, и слизал с его спины пот. По-кошачьи, языком. Он знал, что заводит Дэвида по-настоящему. Дэвид застонал, выгнулся под ним. Билл схватил его бедра руками жестче, раздвигая навстречу себе, и показал все лучшее, на что был способен в этом жанре. Он ебал его, вначале медленно, убыстряясь с каждой секундой, с каждым его стоном и воплем.   
Том жизнерадостно ухмыляясь, облизнулся и переглянулся с братом. До чего же ему нравилась представившаяся перед его взором картина. Блин, эти каникулы он точно запомнит надолго. Его нечеловеческий восторг удесятерил рот Дэвида, умело и профессионально обрабатывающий его ноющий хуй.   
Потом, Том переменил положение, и, лег под Дэвида, хватая ртом его член, в восторге от бедер брата шлепающих по бедрам их менеджера и билловского любовника, и по его, томовым, плечам бедер брата.   
Билл уделывал его от всей души, словно бы решил отыграться за все на свете. Дэвид едва мог держать себя в руках, чтобы не выть и не дергаться ему навстречу, побуждая ебать его сильнее. Черт бы его подрал, никогда еще Билл не демонстрировал ему свою любовь и заинтересованность таким способом, но блин, это ему поразительно льстило на самом деле. Дэвид отчаянно гнал от себя эту мысль, насаживаясь на член Билла, и облизывая яйца постанывающего Тома, но она возвращалась и возвращалась вновь.   
Рано или поздно пришло это мгновение. У Дэвида потеменело в глазах от настойчивого похотливого ритма члена Билла от души и уделывающего его. От ласковых и нежных, бархатных губ Тома на его члене внизу. Рука Билла опиралась на кровать, вены вздулись от напряжения, делая ее на вид очень далекой от ее обычной хрупкой трогательной женственности. Дэвид мстительно закусил зубами Свободу 89, чувствуя соль, и крик Билла. Я покажу тебе свободу, сволочь, покажу так, что мало не покажется.   
После того как они кончили. Все трое. Одновременно. Том пошел в душ, Билл продолжал лежать с Дэвидом в обнимку. Дэвид медленно курил, глядя в потолок, чувствуя кожей подсыхающую сперму и мечтая о том, чтобы второй гуманоид не засел в ванной как обычно на сорок минут.   
Билл потерся носом о его шею.   
Акт невиданной нежности и любви.   
Как котенок. Дэвид подавил тянущий болезненный спазм нежности, родившийся у него в животе, прямо под рукой Билла. Он думал, что если посмотрит на него сейчас, взъерошенного, удовлетворенного, светящегося изнутри теплой детской улыбкой, то снова испытает чувство морального неудобство за все свои мысли о нем некоторое время назад, за грубость, за цинизм, и даже за все то, что он для него еще не сделал.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Билл.   
\- Да на здоровье, - пытаясь скрыть ехидство за затяжкой от сигареты, сказал Дэвид.   
\- Серьезно, - повторил Билл, - а я даже не знал, что трахать тебя – это так круто.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Билл, - Дэвид не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Потому просто лежал и смотрел в потолок. Ему, конечно, льстило, что Билл перестал перед ним притворяться и разыгрывать один из сотен образов, которые он знал, так нравятся мужчинам. Это ставило его, Дэвида, на совершенно иную ступень, чем массу потенциальных роняющих слюни поклонников откровенно презираемую и ненавидимую Биллом. Но к его откровенности сложно было привыкнуть.   
\- Нет, ну, в смысле, я давно думал, что это будет круто, но…несколько в другом смысле, - задумчиво проговорил Билл.   
\- Я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты думал, Билл, - Дэвид слегка вспылил, сверкнув светло-серыми глазами на Билла, - Моя основная моральная дилемма по жизни заключается в том, что я один из немногих знаю, о чем ты на самом деле думаешь, дорогой, и при этом остаюсь с тобой.   
Билл чмокнул его быстро в щеку, в нос, в лоб и в рот.   
Дэвид недовольно отмахнулся от него.   
\- Блин, - сказал он, и в голосе мужчины прозвучало настоящее тупое отчаяние, - Почему я все время позволяю тебе делать это со мной? Почему ты пользуешься моей слабостью к тебе? Почему ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу устоять перед тобой?   
\- Ты такой умный, Дэвид. Ты все понимаешь. Все обо мне знаешь, Дэвид. Скажи мне, а вот хули тогда ты меня провоцируешь? – горячо и осторожно прошептал Билл ему в ухо.   
\- С-стерва, - прошипел Дэвид, заставляя Билла самодовольно и хрипло расхохотаться. Его самого уже душил смех.   
Билл погладил его по груди, по животу, ведя рукой вниз.   
\- У тебя такое красивое тело, - сказал он. Скорее всего, подлизываясь, зная, что Дэвид падок на комплименты.   
\- Это для тебя, - отрезал Дэвид, не позволив себе пойматься на закинутый Биллом крючок. Своей откровенностью и интимностью выбивая противника с занятых верхних позиций. Билл откровенно оторопел от неожиданности. Его смутила прямота Дэвида. Заставила сердце забиться сильнее, но заставила замереть удивленно, с открытым ртом.   
Дэвид не мог не воспользоваться замешательством во вражеском стане. Он рывком опрокинул Билла на спину, забираясь сверху. Злой, недовольный, и как-то случайно возбужденный всеми этими гневными эмоциями сразу. Билл как-то понял чем Дэвид намеревается заняться в ближайшие десять-пятнадцать минут, и как-то несколько оказался к этому морально не готов.   
\- Сейчас Том вернется, - жалостливо сказал он.   
\- Билл, мои нервы не выдерживают сегодня более шоу обиженного жестокой несправедливостью апофеоза целомудрия, тем более в твоем исполнении, - сказал Дэвид, властно закидывая его бедро себе на поясницу.   
\- Чо-о? – скептично переспросил Билл.   
\- Хуй через плечо, - в сердцах бросил любимую поговорку Дэвид, - Кончай строить из себя целку, шлюха драная, понял, бля?   
Билл жизнерадостно хихикнул под ним.   
\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - кивнул он, - так, да, понял, бля.   
Дэвид подозревал, что он над ним издевается, но Билл не дал ему закончить мысль. Его бедра двинулись ему навстречу, красиво и похотливо изогнувши тело под ним. Дэвид просунул бедра под тело Билла, чувствуя как от его полузакрытых глаз, развратно опухшего рта, у него напрягается сильнее. Он даже себе не подозревал, что человек может выглядеть так искренне и от души похабно, исключительно позволив раздвинуть ему ноги.   
Билл погладил себя под его взглядом, медленно и цинично провел по собственному телу вниз, изгибаясь под собственными прикосновениями. Дэвид открыл рот отчаянно, глядя за его движениями, и чувствуя как у него медленно но верно в который раз сносит его и без того некрепко прибитую крышу.   
\- Ты чего на меня влез-то, родимый? – довольно-таки хабалисто внезапно спросил Билл, в упор, прибивая его черным, возбужденным взглядом, - Поговорить?

***

Весь путь обратно Дэвид проспал как младенец.   
Свесившись в проход самолета, и запрокинув голову. Миловидная стюардесса, явно проникнувшаяся слабостью к симпатичному молодому мужчине, несколько раз заботливо усаживала его на место и поправляла на нем плед. Но Дэвиду было это безразлично, он не просыпался и съезжал обратно в проход.   
Заснул он и на совещании в Гамбурге, пока они ждали представителей американского агентства, сложив руки под головой и уткнувшись щекой в стол.   
\- Петер, тебе не кажется, что Дэвид слишком усердно исполняет свои обязанности? – ехидно спросил Бензнер.   
\- Зависть плохое чувство, - сказал Дэйв Рот, - хотя и закономерное.   
\- Почему самое лучшее по жизни достается таким отчаянным придуркам? – обиженно подпер подбородок Бензнер.   
\- Лучше скажи за какие грехи, - хмыкнул Петер Хоффман, но Бензнер вряд ли его понял, да он и не для него сказал.   
Хоффман осторожно погладил Йоста по щеке, словно ребенка.   
\- Дэ-эвид, - позвал он, - Дэвид, проснись.   
\- О, не-е-ет, - простонал Дэвид, - опять. Я не хочу.   
\- Есть такое слово надо, - хмыкнул Петер.   
Дэвид жалобно застонал.   
Еще несколько дней, и самолет привезет их сюда, в Гамбург, и снова придется встать и идти вперед. Куда, неизвестно. Как, неизвестно.   
\- Петер, убей меня! – сказал он.   
\- Вот еще. Те двое сделают это гораздо быстрее, - хмыкнул Петер.


End file.
